Ain't It Fun
by hollyragsdale
Summary: Part II to Pitch Perfect Posens. Beca, Jesse, Amber, Lincoln, Aubrey, and Chloe's summer after the Bellas' first place win at the ICCA's.
1. Chapter 1

**Here wee goo! I'm actually really excited that you guys wanted more so I hope I don't disappoint!I'm also apologizing in advance for any future parts of this story with paramore song names. You guys don't understand how in love I am with their new CD. I've had to wait four years so...if that doesn't make you want to go buy it i don't know what will!  
**

* * *

"I don't mind, letting you down easy but just give me time. If it don't hurt now but just wait, just wait a while. You're not the big fish in the pond no more, you're what they're feeding on. So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you? So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?" I tilted my head back and my hair blew around my face, my left arm was sticking out my rolled down window and Beca and I had the top down on my Comet. It was the first day of summer and it was sunny and perfect.

Beca joined in the song laughing as the wind twisted her hair in every direction, "Ain't it fun? Living in the real world. Ain't it good? Being all alone. Where you from? You might be the one-" I looked around at the sudden quiet, "What'd you do that for?" I shouted over the roar of the wind.

"My dad just texted me...He said your gonna be graduating with me?" she yelled back with a big smile on her face.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! Now you don't have to wait a year for me to finish up so we can go to California together!" I slowed down at the stop light and looked over at her.

"AMBER POSEN, THANK THE ACA-GODS YOU'RE SUCH AN OVER ACHIEVER!" I jumped back at her yelling, I guess she was really excited. "This is great, oh my gosh there's no way I'm not gonna be famous in a year after we get there with you as my manager!" she leaned her seat back and smiled up at the sun. I laughed at her before proceeding through the green light.

A few minutes later we pulled up in front of Dr. Mitchell's big house and climbed out grabbing a box each from the back seat. "Hey, dad, we're here!" we stepped into the cool air and made our way up the steps to Beca's room to drop off our stuff. We had decided we'd just share a room instead of me taking one of the guest rooms.

"We're in the kitchen, girls!" Sheila yelled from downstairs. We clambered back down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to find all three of the Mitchells. Dr. Mitchell and Sheila were eating lunch and Collin was eating dry cheerios at his high chair. "Look it's our two juniors!" Sheila smiled as we walked in, she had grown on Beca since her freshman year, and I'd loved her since I met her. She stood up to give both of us a hug.

"Hey," Beca walked over to her baby brother who started squealing and pounding on his high chair when he saw his big sister. "Collin! Look at you eating cheerios like a big boy!" she unbuckled him and lifted him in the air before she started to tickle him and then planted a big kiss on the top of his head.

He was laughing like a maniac as she blew raspberries at him. "B, B, B!" he shouted joyously as she pulled him in close to her and took a seat at the table next to her dad. He started playing with her hair and bracelets.

"So what are you two girls up to?" her dad asked us as I took a seat next to Sheila. "Got any summer plans in store for today?"

"We just came to drop off our stuff. I think we're going to the beach tomorrow right, Amber?" at the sound of my name Collin's head shot up and he looked around for me then waved his arms in my direction when he spotted me. I reached across the table and grabbed him.

"Amby! Amby!" he nuzzled down into my arms and started to play with my hair.

"Yeah I think Bree and Chlo have to work when we thought we were gonna go, so we're going this week," Collin looked up at me and smiled, he only had 6 teeth it was adorable.

"What beach are you guys going to?" Sheila asked.

"Myrtle. Amber and Aubrey are driving down then Chlo and Aubrey are coming home after a week and Amber and I are going to see my mom," Sheila nodded at our plans.

"Well have fun, and be safe, and be a careful driver, you," Dr. Mitchell smiled across the table at me.

"When am I not?" I laughed, seriously though, I've got a clean record. "But, we'll call you every once and awhile to let you know we're still alive!"

Beca looked down at her phone that was buzzing constantly and sighed, "Hey, sorry to cut this short but Chloe's blowing up my phone. Aubrey's freaking out because we're not packed yet." She glanced up from her phone, "Your sister is a menace. Well we'll see you in like 2 weeks then! Bye, dad, Sheila. I love you, Collie," she stood up and kissed her dad gave Sheila a hug and tweaked Collin on the nose. I kissed him on the head before handing him off to Beca.

"Seriously you two, I want you back here in one piece. You got that, one piece!" Dr. Mitchell hugged me as he looked at us both sternly.

"We're gonna be in two pieces if we don't get over to Aubrey and Chloe's soon," Beca pointed out.

"Alright, girls, have fun!" Sheila took Collin from Beca as we left the kitchen.

* * *

"Girls, you need to pack right now!"

"She pulled out the 'girls' out on us, Ambular," Beca said in her mock valley girl accent as she walked to the fridge.

"She like totally just did, Becky," I said in my own as I joined her in searching the fridge. "Damn, bitches, you ain't got no food."

Beca stood up and looked at me with her eyebrows raised, "Amber, you fuck up, you can't just start with Valley girl and end with ghetto!" she abandoned the fridge and started searching through the cabinets.

"Are you two even gonna start packing yet?" Aubrey glared at us as we jumped up on the counter to eat the nutella that Beca had found. She got a spoon out the drawer and ate some then gave me the spoon.

"Fuck yeah nutella!" Beca smiled at me with it all in her teeth, I burst out laughing.

"You are beautiful...and your teeth are amazing," I choked out at her.

"You two aren't answering me!" Aubrey tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

I jumped off the counter and tackled her to the ground where I pinned her arms down with my knees, "Aubrey, it's summer! Lighten up a bit! I don't want to go to the beach with a tight ass alright!" She glared at me as she struggled to get out from under me, finally she gave up and just laid there.

"Hold on a second, you mean Freshman year I could have gotten her to listen to me by tackling her and pinning her down? Why didn't I think of that?" Beca laughed as she shoveled more nutella into her mouth.

I looked over at her nodding and then Aubrey tried to escape again, "Hey, no escaping, Bree Bree!" I pretended like I was gonna lick her.

"Mother of God how old are you, Amber?" she stretched her neck to get her face away from my tongue. "And, Beca, stop putting that spoon back in that jar it's disgusting!"

"I am 18 years and 362 days old!" I grabbed her head and licked the whole right side of her face. She screamed and finally managed to knock me off her. Clutching a stitch in my side I managed to get out, "The nutella tasted better!" she was at the sink washing her face.

"Oh, Amber, you are home! I heard Aubrey screaming and thought it must be you!" Chloe walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Who's ready for the beach?" she jumped up and down excitedly while she hugged me. She was obviously in the same spirit as Beca and me.

"Not these two! They haven't packed yet," Aubrey was rubbing the right side of her face with a towel. Chloe looked at her with her eyebrows raised, "My sister licked me."

I got a high five from Chloe while she was laughing, "You didn't mind when I did that last night," I doubled over laughing at the look on Aubrey's face. Chloe winked then went back into the bathroom.

I walked back over to Beca and took the spoonful of Nutella she offered me. "Seriously, you guys, just pack please, or we're not gonna be able to leave on time."

"Aubrey, it's gonna be fine! Don't worry!" right then the door opened and Jesse and Lincoln walked in laughing, "Ooh boyfriends!" I ran over to Lincoln and he picked me up before he kissed me.

"Ugh, you guys are never gonna get packed with these two here!" she stomped back to her room. "And Beca stop eating the nutella!" Jesse slowly pulled the spoon out of his mouth and handed it guiltily back to Beca.

"We'll help them pack, Aubrey, don't worry!" Lincoln said and he carried me off to Chloe's room which was now Beca's and mine for when we were over there.

* * *

Lincoln and I were folding my clothes around Beca and Jesse on the bed so we could pack them in a little. The other two had yet to stop making out and start packing since we walked in 20 minutes ago. "So you're still gonna be here when we get back?"

"Yeah, I'm staying with Jeremy until we leave for California," Lincoln smiled. "You'll come see us when you come back right?" he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him so he could kiss me.

"Yep! I love Jerm I don't think I could go too long this summer without seeing him," I went back to packing. "Oh, and I guess I'd miss you too. Jesse when are you leaving for Tennessee?"

"Tmfrgh."

"That's my favorite day of the week, you lucky boy."

He pulled himself away from Beca for a fraction of a second to say tomorrow before he started kissing her again. Lincoln helped me put all the clothes I had laid out on the bed in my suitcases and then zip them up. "Success!" we high fived. "Aubrey, I'm done packing!" I yelled through the wall to her bedroom. "Beca, start now or she's gonna kill you," reluctantly Beca sat up and detached herself from Jesse.

* * *

"Why are we leaving at 4 in the morning, it's just the beach?" Chloe stumbled out of the apartment clutching a blanket as she dragged herself into Aubrey's beamer.

"Because I don't want to get there with half the day over!" Aubrey walked out with her hair pulled up before she got in the driver's seat.

I walked over to her rolled down window to talk to her, "We're gonna get there at like 11 if Atlanta traffic is good...which is never so count on 12." Beca looked worse than Chloe as she shuffled out to my car and struggled to open the door, finally she got in and curled up into a ball in the seat. "You ready?" I looked down at Bree she nodded and gave me a kiss. "Be careful."

Lincoln pulled up right before I was about to step into my car, "Hey, baby, have fun. Don't miss me too much." He smiled as he kissed me. "i'll see you in two weeks, promise?" he stuck his pinky out and I locked it with mine laughing.

Aubrey honked her horn impatiently, "ugh well I got to go, I love you!" I got in the car and kissed him one more time while he shut my door for me.

"I love you too." I pulled out of the parking lot and we were off to the beach!

* * *

**Well there you have it, Chapter 1! I hope you liked it please comment and give me feedback! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**MonkeyFuncky: **Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Be Quiet 1: **Thank you!

* * *

"YOUNG LADY!" I looked around confused as someone was yelling. We were stuck in traffic about 30 minutes from our house, "YOUNG LADY GET YOUR FOOT BACK IN YOUR CAR!"

I found the source of the yelling, an old lady across the street screaming at me, "What the fuck?" I mumbled under my breath. I shook my head as I pulled my left foot back into the car just so she would stop screaming. Beca leaned over me and stuck her hand out my window to flip her off. "Beca!" I pulled her back in as the old lady launched a new wave of verbal attacks. I turned the knob on the radio so the music was blasting and drowning out the senile old lady.

I rolled my eyes at Beca who was smiling and singing to me, but I couldn't help cracking a smile. I looked in my rear view window to see Aubrey and Chloe right behind us laughing at what had just happened, I caught Chloe's eye and she blew me a kiss. Beca turned around in her seat and started singing to them too. Traffic moved forward and so did Beca.

"Hey!" she yelled as she flew forward into the back seat. "You could give a girl a warning!"

"Guuurl, I am driving the car!"

Thirty minutes later I pulled into the driveway of our beach house, a two story white house with big windows and a wrap around porch that was right on the beach. I looked around my car for a remote and after finding it opened the three car garage and pulled into my spot. Beca's mouth was open. "Shit, Amber, when you said on the beach I didn't think that it was right on the sand."

"You think Alexander Posen would accept anything less?"

"I'm surprised its not in the water," she laughed.

"The one in Bora Bora is like that," I smiled at the look on her face as I got out of the car and Aubrey and Chloe pulled up next to me.

"Wha- Amber, why are we in Myrtle Beach then?"

"Because mom and dad are in Bora Bora and if you want to spend a week with them then by all means you can go!" She mumbled something about Myrtle Beach being fine, "Yes it is! Now get your bags."

"So how about that old woman, Amber?" Chloe jumped out of Aubrey's car and started stretching her legs.

"She's just jealous because she can't get her foot out the window!"

"Hell yeah! So you and Aubrey are like really flexible, you guys must be amazing in bed."

"Oh my God, Chloe," Aubrey finally got out of her car and made her way to the trunk to start taking her bags out.

"I'm amazing, I can't speak for my sister though," I winked at Chloe as Aubrey squirmed uncomfortably. "Come on let's go get something to eat and then go to the beach!"

"Dirty Myrtle, here we come!" Chloe yelled as she raced me up the steps to the door. She beat me but only because I got a nasty elbow to my side. Beca walked calmly past me into the bright kitchen. "I didn't elbow you that bad, weenie!" I regained my breath and slapped her on the ass when I walked by her. She started searching through the cabinets for food when Aubrey walked in.

"Dad said he sent his assistant down to stock the kitchen."

"AHHHH." Chloe sang as she found what she was looking for in the pantry. She pulled out a box from the Donut Man with a note on top " 'I heard Chloe liked these so I went and got a box before I left this morning. I asked them to wrap them up because I didn't know what time you were getting in. Have a good week! - Noah' Aww that's so sweet of him!"

"He would do that for you," I laughed while Chloe shoved half a donut in her mouth and smiled happily.

"Wait who's Noah?" Beca asked from the counter.

"He's our dad's assistant, and he's had a major toner for Chloe for like 6 years now," Aubrey smiled.

"Scratch that, it's a full fledged boner," I moved around the kitchen to make myself a peanut butter sandwich.

"How old is he?" Beca was looking at Chloe like she'd never fully seen her, except for that one time she completely saw everything Chloe had to offer in the shower.

"He's 26," she answered through mouthfuls of donuts.

"And he's sexy as a motherfucker," I added licking the extra peanut butter off the knife and sticking it in the sink.

"Then what's the problem?" Beca asked.

"He gets nervous every time he's around her," Aubrey stated from her side of the counter where she was making her own sandwich. Chloe kept smiling to herself in the corner the more and more we talked about him.

"You should text him to say thank you," I got my phone out and gave Chloe his number. She promptly sent him a text which he answered immediately.

After we'd eaten we went to go get our bathing suits on so we all carried our stuff to the bedrooms upstairs. Aubrey's and my rooms were next to each other and had a balcony connecting them that looked over the beach. Beca walked out on to the balcony with me after she had dropped her stuff off in her room. "Wow. Why aren't there any people?"

"It's a private beach. Although some people walk through sometimes and we have neighbors so sometimes they're out there," I left the doors open and walked back into my room to start looking for my bathing suit. After Beca and I got dressed we went downstairs to find Chloe and Aubrey waiting for us. Chloe was still texting Noah with a huge smile on her face.

She looked up when we walked in, "You two are blinding," she pretended to shield her eyes while Aubrey laughed.

"Shut up, Chloe," Beca mumbled as she grabbed two towels for us. Chloe was right though we were pretty pale.

"But, damn, Amber, when did you grown up and turn in to this!" She grabbed my hips and looked me up and down, "And where did those come from?" she asked looking at my chest.

"Oh my God, Chlo, stop!" I said as I detached her grip on my hips.

"Hey, if you got it, flaunt it, right?"

"Let's just go to the beach," Aubrey suggested and led the way out the back porch, through the deck, and down to the sand.

"Amber, annual cartwheel contest!" Chloe yelled as she made it down to the beach first.

"Okay, you ready to lose for the the 13th year in a row, Beale?" Beca was laughing at us as we started to do as many cartwheels as possible down the beach before one of us messed up. I won after Chloe got dizzy and fell over on her face. I did a celebratory back flip, "That's right, bitches! That's what 12 years of gymnastics gets you! " I went over to help Chloe up as Beca and Aubrey got in the water.

"Amber, didn't they kick you out because you're like a fucking giant?" Beca asked from the water.

"I'm not a fucking giant, I'm only 5'7! But I quit when I was 15 anyway," I dragged Chloe with me to the water.

"You're a giant compared to me!" she laughed as she splashed Aubrey with water.

* * *

"Welcome to Joe's Crab Shack, how many?"

"Four," Aubrey answered and then we followed the hostess to our table on the dock.

We'd spent the rest of the afternoon out on the beach then went to go take showers so we could go out to eat. We were all pretty exhausted by the time we sat down out our table. "So, Ambular," I rolled my eye's at Beca's nickname.

"Yes, Becky?" I asked her from over the top of my menu.

"You're birthday is in two days."

"This is true, Becky."

"Aww my baby sister is getting so old," Aubrey pretended to wipe her eyes with her napkin as she smiled over at me. "By the way, I got you a pretty awesome present."

"I bet it's not as good as mine!" Beca said from across the table.

"It's sort of for you and Lincoln-"

"It's a sex toy isn't it?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, are you like super horny or something today? If you are you need to go take care of that! Because I swear to God you've made more sexual comments today than you have in like the past month!"

Aubrey finished her speech and Chloe smiling said, "You never answered the question!"

"No it's not a sex toy! If you let me finish I was gonna say and Beca and Jesse!" Aubrey crossed her arms and glared over at her best friend who just smiled back at her clearly not affected at all by her little out burst.

Beca leaned over and tapped Chloe on the shoulder to get her attention, "I've got Titanium on my phone if you want to, like, go off to the bathroom," she said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I don't need my lady jam, thank you very much, Beca!" i laughed at the other three as the waiter came to take our order.

"I think I'll agree with you, Aubrey. If your present involves me and Jesse and Lincoln, it's better than mine," this earned a smiled from Bree.

* * *

"Shit, I just ate an entire lobster," I pushed my plate away from me and leaned back in my chair as the other three finished clearing their own plates. I got some money out of my wallet for the tip and put it on the table and gave the waiter my card when he came over. "One of you guys is gonna have to drive home, I can't drive, I kind of feel like I'm gonna explode."

"I'll drive!" Beca offered as she sipped her coke, "did you just pay the whole bill?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I just want to go home and go to sleep."

On the drive back the sky got really dark as thunder clouds rolled across to cover the setting sun. "God, i love storms at the beach," Aubrey leaned her head back to watch the sky.

"I don't like them anywhere!" I said next to her. We got in the garage just as the first big drops slammed down on to the pavement.

"Movie time!" Chloe cheered as we all slowly walked up the garage steps to the kitchen door. Beca groaned. "Awe come on, Becs, there's got to be a movie you like."

"I saw a porno in high school once, I liked that," she collapsed on the couch and closed her eyes I went and curled up next to her as Chloe danced around to pick the perfect movie. Aubrey was standing at the window watching the growing storm with a look of awe on her face.

"Ooh, Perks of Being a Wallflower!" Aubrey tore herself away from the window as Chloe put the DVD into the player and joined her best friend on the floor.

* * *

It was 12:30 by the time we went to bed and the storm was still waging its war against Myrtle Beach. I made my way down the hall to my room and tried to block out the noise of the storm as I tried to get to sleep. My phone was lighting up so I picked it up it was Lincoln I slide answer. "Hey!" I tried to keep my voice low.

"Amber! I was hoping you wouldn't be asleep, I got off work early so I thought I'd call," i smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Nope I just got into bed."

"Are you okay? You sound kind of funny."

"It's just a storm outside," I whispered into the phone.

"Go sleep with Aubrey, you'll feel better. Do you want me to call you in the morning? You sound kind of tired."

"Ah, yeah that's good. Thanks for calling though, I love you!"

"I love you too. Oh, and sorry I was gonna give you your birthday present before you left but I forgot."

"It's fine you can give it to me when I get home. I'll talk to you in the morning. Night, love you." I hung up and crept out of bed after a huge bolt of lightening illuminated my room. I walked quietly down the hall and pushed open Aubrey's door.

"I was wondering when you were coming," her voice said tiredly from the darkness. I made my way blindly to her bed and then more lightening brightened the room for a second, she held up her comforter to let me in before she pulled me close to her. "Go to sleep now, I got you." She kissed my hair and settled back into the pillows.

It was quiet except for the storm and then I heard a door open down the hall and feet shuffling on the floor. I looked towards Aubrey's door and it was opened and Beca popped her head in. "Can I sleep with you guys?" she asked as she shut the door and slid into bed next to me.

"I guess so," Aubrey sighed as she got situated again, still holding on to me. "God, I hope Chloe sleeps through this."

Right at that moment a thunder clap shook the whole house. Less than a second later we heard Chloe's door crash open and her running down the hall. She flung open the door and she shut it before jumping onto the bed. "Ow, Chloe, that's my stomach."

"Sorry, Beca," she started crawling towards Aubrey.

"That's my face," I grunted as her knee collided with my recently healed nose.

"Sorry, sorry," she mumbled.

"Chloe, why couldn't you walk around the bed like a normal person?" Aubrey grumbled as she pushed Chloe off her so she landed beside her. "This is not a four person bed!"

"You'll be fine for one night, Bree," I told her as I snuggled into her.

"Shouldn't I be next to Beca so I can cuddle with her because Aubrey's taken?" Chloe asked to anyone in general.

"No!" we all answered her at the same time, we were all nursing our own injuries from her first trip across the bed.

"Fine, but I just came in here because I-"

'Chloe, shut up," Aubrey whispered as she grabbed her hand put and Chloe's arm around her waist so she'd shut up. "Now go to sleep," she sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**So the first part of this chapter is all like sappy sisterly love, but I just like writing Aubrey when she's not being uptight or a bitch soooo yeah! Enjoy!**

**Movielover2000: **I'm trying to get as many chapters done today as I can! (: I'm glad you love it!

**thecurlingiron: **YES YOU GAVE ME ALL CAPS! IT'S A GOOD DAY!

* * *

Seagulls were calling in the background and the salty ocean air played over my face and ruffled my hair. I could wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life. I rolled to my right and that sort of ruined my peaceful awakening, I sat up and used my sleeve to wipe Beca's spit off my face as I had just rolled into a pool of it. God that was disgusting, I looked down at her, she had her hand curled around the white comforter and she was snoring slightly.

Aubrey wasn't in bed but Chloe was taking up as much space as possible to make up for her absence. I crawled to the end of the bed and looked around Bree's perfectly organized room, the doors to the balcony were wide open which explained the seagulls and the breeze that was gently moving into the room.

I walked out and saw her sitting in a chair immersed in a book. I leaned against the railing and looked out at the ocean, it was calm after the storm from last night. I sighed at the sight, "I love it here."

She jumped at the sound of my voice but smiled when she realized it was me, she looked off to where I was staring, "Yeah, it's beautiful. Come here." She motioned for me to come sit with her I walked over and she patted her lap. I sat down sideways on her lap and she wrapped her arms around me. "When did my baby sister get so grown up?"

"I think it was sometime after I threw up on you and you almost ripped my ear off," I smiled into her neck. She shook her head.

"No it was before that," she rested her chin on top of my head and sighed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too, Aubrey...Why so sentimental?" I asked.

"Because you're turning 19, and then in a couple months I'm gonna be 24! And I can still remember you coming home from the hospital and the first time I got to hold you and mom told me I had to be careful because you were so little and then I almost dropped you," she laughed at the memory, I joined in. "I just like that we've gotten closer in the last couple years."

"Me too," I agreed. I sat up, "Whatcha reading?" She lifted up the book and I read "Pride and Prejudice" on the cover. "One of my favorites," I mumbled as I laid my head back down on her shoulder. My stomach growled, "You want to go make breakfast with me?"

"Yes, because my legs are asleep," I stood up laughing and then pulled her up next to me, we went through the doors in my room so we wouldn't wake up the other two.

* * *

Aubrey and I had just finished making breakfast when Chloe stomped down the stairs. "We're going to a paint party tonight!" she announced grabbing a plate and and a seat next too Aubrey.

Aubrey's eyebrows were raised in question as to what a paint party was as Chloe piled food onto her plate. "Umm...paint party?" she finally questioned because there was no hope getting Chloe's attention otherwise.

"Yep," she answered as she stabbed a sausage link on the end of her fork and shoved the whole thing in her mouth.

"What's a paint party, Chlo?" I asked her again while I carefully chopped up my waffle before getting some on my fork.

"Oh, I thought you just hadn't heard me," she giggled down into her plate and took a gulp of her orange juice. "So it's this party in an old night club that shut down a couple years ago. But these guys rented it just for the night, and they've got black lights and glow in the dark paint, and glow sticks and stuff and it's supposed to be really fun. We have to wear white tank tops and running shorts and a neon sports bra."

"So do we have a choice in if we go or not?" Chloe shook her head at Aubrey and continued to eat.

My phone rang next to my plate and I stood up to take the call outside on the porch. "Hey, Lincoln," I smiled as I sat down on the steps.

"Hey! Miss me yet?" he joked.

"So much, I can't stop crying," I gave it right back to him. "What are you and Jeremy doing today?"

"You're not gonna believe this-"

"Oh, God, should I be scared?" I interrupted him.

"Um...I don't know, you can decide,'' he paused before he went on. "So your dad called me and he told me he was in Atlanta for the day and he wanted to know if Jerm and I wanted to go fishing with him at Stone Mountain."

"Are you serious? What'd you say?" To say I was a little worried was an understatement, last time my dad had even mentioned Lincoln's name was when we had broken up and he sad he'd be happy to kill him.

"I said sure, like, I don't think I could have said no...Should I try to get out of it?"

"No, I mean you can go, but I don't know if he'll be nice. Can you even fish?" I grabbed the back of my neck anxiously.

He laughed before he answered me, "Yeah, Jeremy, Davis and I used to go all the time when we were little. And I can deal with him being mean, so don't worry. i just wanted you to know what's happening. What are you girls doing today?"

"I don't know what we're doing today, but Chloe informed Aubrey and me that we're going to a paint party tonight." I waved at an old couple walking their dog a long the beach.

"Those are fun! Just don't get too near any guys," he said laughing.

"Don't worry, I'll probably just tell them I'm a lesbian, they'll either leave me a lone or get really turned on." He chuckled at me again.

"Good to hear...I think. Well, anyway, I'll probably text you after this whole fishing trip thing is over and tell you how it went. And if you don't hear from me by tomorrow it's probably safe to assume he's killed me."

"Aw, don't say that! Just catch a whole bunch of fish to impress him! Oh, I got to go Chloe needs me! I love you, have fun, don't die!" Chloe was standing in the doorway waving her arms around to get my attention.

"I love you." I hung up and turned around to stare at Chloe who was still waving her arms around.

"Can I help you?" I asked her as I sidestepped to walk through the door back into the house.

"Yes we're going to Broadway on the Beach today so you need to get ready," she was still currently in her pajamas and she still had food on her plate. In the scheme of things I was more ready than she was. "So you can go wake up beca and then get ready!" Ah, there's the hook. They wanted me to wake the beast.

"Fine, I'll be ready in an hour," I stomped up the steps to Aubrey's room. "Beccccccaaaaa, Becs. Get up. Rebeca. Rebeca Mitchell. Rebeca Scarlet Mitchell." I dodged a pillow that as thrown at my head, "Ha, you missed there, shorty."

"You know I hate my middle name," she grumbled from under a pile of pillows and sheets, Aubrey was gonna freak when she saw her bed.

"Well I think it's lovely," I flopped down next to the lump that was my best friend. She moved aside a pillow and I could see her eyes peeking out at me, "Hey there, beautiful."

"Hey, gorgeous," I couldn't see her mouth but I could tell she was smiling.

"So, Chlo wants to go to Broadway on the Beach, so you have to get up. Oh, and we're going to a paint party tonight." She groaned and covered her eyes back up. I pulled the pillow away again, "On the downside, if we get hit on by any guys we get to pretend we're lesbian lovers," i laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, up!"

She threw the pillows off her and flipped me over so she was laying on top of me, "Shut up, Amber, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep," she situated her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes again. I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. "Ambeeeeer, this is not what I wanted," she grumbled as I leaned her against the wall.

"Just get ready, okay?" I play slapped her on the cheek then left her to go get ready.

* * *

We were back home getting ready for the party after a long day at Broadway on the Beach. I had gotten a text from Lincoln that said he'd caught 4 fish and that dad had invited him and Jerm to dinner so he'd text me later. Beca and I were in one bathroom and Aubrey and Chloe were in the other one.

"This might be the easiest party I've ever had to get ready for," Beca mumbled as she pulled her tank top on over her head. I pulled her hair up for her because she was "too tired to do it." "Where is it anyway?"

"I don't know" I pulled my own hair up and then turned the light off when Beca followed me out. "Chloe, knows-"

"Chloe knows what?" the ginger said as she skipped down the hall to where Beca and I were standing.

"Where the party is."

"Oh, yeah, I'll get us there!"

40 minutes later Chloe parked my car and we all got out to go stand in line to get into the party. When we finally got to the front of the line our IDs were checked and big X's were drawn on mine and Beca's hands before we were admitted. I have to admit it was pretty cool. They had drums set up with paint poured on top so it splashed everywhere when someone played them, there was a paint slip in slide, and a ton of other things.

We immediately got separated in the crowd so I made my way over to the drums where someone offered me the sticks. I played for like ten minutes and some guy kept adding different colored paint to the drums, everyone clapped for me when I was done. I smiled as I walked away covered head to toe in paint. I kept an eye out for my sister and Chloe and Beca. I spotted Chloe up on the balcony making out with some guy with a drink in her other hand. I laughed at her then kept moving through the crowd.

Someone grabbed on to the back of my arm, "Bec-"

"No, my name's Tad," he smiled at me.

I raised my eyebrows, "Like the little boy that dies in Cujo?"

"I guess so, if you want it to be," he smiled again.

"Not really...I don't know why anyone would want it to be," I leaned in so he could hear me over the music.

He laughed and his overly white teeth glowed in the black light, "So what's your name?"

"Ahm, Amber."

"Nice to meet you, Amber. Can I get you a drink?" he pulled me towards the bar.

It was a little quieter over there. "Can I have a cherry coke?" I asked the bartender.

"Oh, not old enough for the real stuff?" he asked me as he ordered a scotch. I shook my head as the bartender placed my drink in front of me. I took a sip and then searched the crowd of people for Beca who was my only escape. "So how old are you?"

"18," he looked shocked, "Well tomorrows my birthday so I guess 19."

"You look older than that," I smiled at him uncomfortably. "So who are you here with?" he asked while sipping his scotch.

"My sister...and that red-head up there on the balcony" I pointed up at Chloe who was still busy. "And Beca," I hissed under my breath, mad that I couldn't find her when I needed her.

He didn't hear me though. "You want to dance?" I looked down at the hand he was offering me and shook my head. "Aw, come on, babe, why not?" he was still smiling.

I drummed my finger nervously on my thighs, I really didn't want to dance with him because he obviously had an ulterior motive, if the way he was looking up and down my body was any hint. "Um..." I looked around frantically and finally spotted her walking through the crowd. "Hey, Beca, babe!" I motioned for her to come over.

Luckily she realized why I need her, "Mmm. Hey, baby, I've been looking for you," she leaned forward and pecked me on the lips. "Who's this?" she said nodding to Tad before he answered she intertwined our hands.

"My name's Tad and I was just asking Amber to dance before you came over," he looked down at our hands and Beca's lips that now had paint on them. "Um...are the two of you...together?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Yep!" Beca said and she pulled me down to her level and started to kiss me again, its a good thing her head was in between me and Tad because my eyes would have given away how shocked I was. She tangled her hand in my hair and pushed her tongue in my mouth. Oh God I was just praying for it to be over. Tad cleared his throat. And thankfully Beca pulled away from me.

I tried to compose myself for the rest of the conversation, "Ah...I could be into that," well fuck looks like we chose the wrong guy to pretend to be lesbians around.

"Yeah, well we wouldn't be so...you can just leave," Beca flapped her hand to tell him to go away as the other one snaked around my waist. "Go," she said again when he continued to stand there. Finally he mumbled something and walked away. She rapped her knuckles on the bar to get the bartender's attention, "Vodka and coke." He stared at her and used the squirt gun to fill up a glass full of coke and pushed it towards her.

"You've got X's on your hand, I'm not an idiot," he said as he walked away.

"Can't blame a girl for trying!" she turned toward me. "Sorry about that, I just didn't think he'd believe us if I just pecked you on the lips." I nodded my head. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you've got paint on your teeth, Becs." I pointed to her teeth and she wiped them with her fingers. "Thanks."

"For making out with you?" she laughed as she sipped her coke. "I'd say anytime, but that would be a lie because I don't feel much like repeating that...I mean you're a lovely kisser. But-"

"You can stop talking," I interrupted her.

"So you two aren't gay?" the bartender was standing behind the bar looking at us and laughing.

"No!" we both said at the same time.

"That was pretty funny then," he continued to laugh. He grabbed Beca's coke and poured some Vodka into it in appreciation and then he walked away. Beca downed it in a couple seconds.

"Let's go to the slip and slide,"she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd.

"Aw shit," I said behind her.

"What?" she spun around quickly.

"I just realized were gonna be covered in paint in my car," I pouted.

* * *

We found Aubrey and Chloe playing darts with two guys at around 11:30. Beca felt like puking after her 3rd vodka and coke and I wasn't much into the party anyway so we decided we wanted to go home. "Hey, you guys, can we go home?"

"Awww, whhhhyy?" Chloe was more than a little tipsy. She grabbed onto my shoulders so she wouldn't fall over. "I'm having fun with...umm..."she leaned forward and whispered, "I think his name is Chad but I don't know!" she giggled.

"Yeah we're going home," I said and put my arm around her waist to stabilize her. "Aubrey, get your shit together, we're going home." She shot up surprisingly fast from the couch she had just sat down on moments before.

Chad or whatever his name was came over to me, "Um, where do you think you're going?"

"Home," I pushed past him.

"I believe she was spending her evening with me-"

"She's a lesbian, the blonde's her girlfriend," God that was become a good excuse for tonight. Luckily it distracted him long enough for the four of us to make our exit.

"Aubrey," Beca sang in her drunken state, "I kissed your sister so a douche bag would leave her alone! I'm a great best friend!" she patted herself on her back.

"Amber, not again!" Aubrey said.

"Why'd you say again?" Beca was leaning on her.

"Because it happened before that one time we were both wasted so it didn't matter. And this time doesn't matter either because you were just helping me."

Aubrey ran forward to my car and pulled towels out of the back seat. Thank God she'd thought about the paint on my baby's seats. We dumped Chloe and Beca into the backseat and pushed the seats back. "Are you not drunk?" I asked her.

"Nope, tomorrow's your birthday I didn't want to be passed out for one half of it and throwing up for the second half."

"Thanks...well I guess now it's my birthday!" I looked at the clock in the dash it read 12:03 as we pulled into the garage.

"Well then happy birthday!" we got the other two upstairs and changed into pajamas before taking showers ourselves.

I had a text from Lincoln telling me happy birthday but by the time I thought about answering it I was in bed and asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**JumpinJambo19: **Thank you very much! I'm glad you like the story (:

* * *

My phone was buzzing non-stop on my bedside table. I rolled over and picked it up to stop it, my doors were open again and I had a clear view of the waves smacking the shore. I got on my stomach to check all the texts I'd gotten. I had one from all the Bellas, my high school friends, my mom telling me to call her, Lincoln telling me to call him, and a ton from my other friends. It took me forever but I finally sent replies to all of them, then flipped over on my back to call Lincoln.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He yelled into the phone causing me to hold it at arms length. "I love you and I wish I was there with you guys!"

"Thanks, I wish you were too! You know I wasn't really awake until you screamed that in my ear," I chuckled at him.

"I try to help where i can, babe. So do you know what everyone has planned for you today?"

"No clue. I think I'm the only one up right now, Beca and Chloe hit it pretty hard last night so they'll probably be asleep till like noon."

"Then you can have four hours of sisterly bonding with Aubrey. Isn't she awake?"

"I don't know I haven't gotten out of bed- oh wait here she comes," Aubrey walked in carrying breakfast for me, "Ooh she just might be my favorite sister," I winked at her as she sat down with it. I put Lincoln on speaker.

"Happy birthday," she kissed me on the forehead, "so how'd you and Jeremy's date with our dad go, Lincoln?"

"I think it went pretty well! I had fun, he laughed...is that a good thing?" I rolled my eyes at Aubrey.

"Yeah, that's a good thing, babe," I said between bites. "he didn't try to kill you?"

"Nope! He even said, "He put on deep voice," 'we should do this again sometime, son.'"

"For serious? You got called son? Damn, he doesn't even call me daughter," I laughed as Aubrey agreed with me and stole some bacon off my plate.

"Yeah, so I guess the next time he's in Atlanta we're going fishing again."

"Well, that's exciting, although I guess you could be the son her never had."

"Naw, don't say that! Then I wouldn't be able to marry my sister-" awkward silence. I finished chewing slowly and swallowed watching Aubrey's expression. She was trying not to laugh at me.

"Marry? Like marriage? Like husband and wife?"

"Ummm you know I was just thinking about the future...not anytime soon of course! Its, ah, just if I ever thought abut marrying someone it would...um, be you." I shoved a pillow in Aubrey's face to stop her from laughing. "Amber?"

"I'm here, sorry I was choking on...pepper."

"Well, I have to go I love you! Have a good birthday!"

"I love you too, bye," I hung up and glanced over at Aubrey who was turning red.

"So when can I start helping plan the wedding?" she finally got out.

"Shut up, Bree! At least someone wants to marry me and at least I love him too!"

"Hey, I'm just teasing you. That was actually really cute and I'm going to be an old maid when you and Lincoln are happily married with 20 kids!"

"Oh God not 20, that hurts my uterus just thinking about it. So who was that guy with Chloe last night?"

"I don't even know," Aubrey shook her head while she laid back into my pillows. "I thought she was getting along pretty well with Noah though, seeing as she didn't stop texting him all day yesterday."

"I want them to go out, they'd be so cute together."

"Yeah me too...he texted me yesterday and said dad was sending him back down here with your birthday present," she smirked.

"Someone just wants to see Chloe," I laughed and finished up my breakfast then called my mom.

"So what do you want to do today, birthday girl?" Aubrey was walking out onto the balcony, I jumped out of bed and followed her.

"Ah, let's go to Waccatee and I want to go to Ripley's Aquarium because I love fish," she was laughing at me. 'What?"

"I'm just laughing because for your 19th birthday you want to go to the zoo and an aquarium," she came over and hugged me. "I don't think you're 19."

"I definitely am! And Chloe will be excited that we're going to the zoo. But then I guess we can just hang out here for awhile and go to Texas Roadhouse for dinner."

"So when do you want me to give you your pres-"

"BECA, TURN YOUR SHIT DOWN!" we looked back through the doors and saw Chloe standing outside the bathroom door pounding on it. Beca had apparently woken up and decided to take a shower. "BECA, I'M NOT JOKING, I WAS SLEEPING!" Beca turned it up louder in response. Aubrey and I were laughing at them when a furious Chloe spotted us and stormed over. "God, she is so ANNOYING!"

I was surprised she wasn't hungover, I'll give her credit for being able to hold her liquor. I watched her sit down and stare out at the ocean before she sprung up again. "Oh my gosh what's wrong with me?" she almost knocked me over in a hug. "Happy birthday! I love you, Amber!" she planted a big kiss on my cheek and smiled toothily at me. "And i'm sorry that the day you were born I accidentally dropped my barbie doll on you," I laughed while she hugged me again.

"Thanks! Guess what, we're going to the zoo today!" She raised her arms above her head and yelled in happiness. Beca joined us a minute later in shorts and a t-shirt. "hey, Becs!"

She smiled brightly and came over to give me a hug, "Happy birthday!" she stood next to me with her arms still around me while Chloe glared at her. "Good morning, Chloe, you look really beautiful this morning," she laughed as Chloe stomped off to go take a shower herself. "So what are we doing today?" she looked up at me.

"The zoo, the aquarium, hanging out here, and then Texas Roadhouse!"

"Are you turning 6?" she laughed at me.

"Nooo, it's gonna be fun I promise!"

About an hour later everyone was ready except for Chloe who was still running around the house in her underwear. Someone knocked on the door and she ran over to answer it before anyone else could even get up. "Hey whe-" the voice stopped short, it was Noah holding a big box wrapped up for me. He was gaping down at Chloe in her underwear. "Umm- ah- Hi, Chloe."

She smiled up at him and grabbed his arms so she could pull herself up to kiss him on the cheek, "Thanks for the donuts, Noah, they were great." He looked like he was about to pass out. "Come on in" she pulled him in and then stepped in front of him and started walking to the living room, his eyes widened as he took in the other side of her. She glanced over her shoulder and motioned for him to come on.

He shook his head to concentrate and started walking after her, "Hey, Amber, happy birthday!" I stood up so he could give me a hug, he picked me up in a big hug after he put my present down on the couch. He was our dad's oldest friend and partner's son so we had known him forever, he was pretty much Aubrey's and my big brother.

"Noah, thanks!"

"Hey, Aubrey!" he smiled at her after putting me back down. She waved, "And you must be this one's best friend?" he asked Beca as he pointed over his shoulder at me.

"That's me!" she smiled up at him, literally up at him he was 6'3. "Beca Mitchell," she stuck her hand out and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you!" he pulled her into a hug. "So, Amby, get to opening those presents!" he nodded to the big box he'd brought in, he was carefully avoiding looking over at Chloe who was spread out on the couch next to Aubrey.

"Wait! I'll go get mine and Chloe's!" Aubrey sprang up and ran up the steps.

"So what are you girls doing to celebrate?"

"we are going to the zoo and Ripley's then Texas Roadhouse for dinner. Are you down here for the day? You should come with us!"

"Yeah, I'd love to!"

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Chloe squeaked from the couch causing his face to turn red. Aubrey stomped back down the steps a few minutes later holding a box in one hand and a thick envelope in the other. "Ok you really didn't get her a sex toy," Chloe said when she took the box from her. Noah's face was even more red after this comment.

"Open mine first!" Beca ordered. I looked around confused then realized she was holding her phone out to me, I took it and looked down at the screen.

"BECA! YOU GOT ME A PUPPY!" there was a little puppy on the screen with white feet and mixed black and brown fur. "Oh my gosh she's adorable! How old is she?"

"A month and a half, we're gonna pick her up when we go see my mom." I tackled her in a hug.

"Thanks, oh my gosh this is awesome! I love you!" I kissed her cheek and handed her phone back to her. "Who's next?" Chloe threw the box she was holding to me and I ripped the paper off it. I pulled out a scrapbook that was filled with pictures of the three of us when were little up until now where Beca, Jesse, Lincoln, and the Bellas made appearances. "Aww, Chlo, thank you so much!" I placed it next to me on the couch.

"Here, Amber, I got you something too," Noah leaned forward and handed me a card with a gift certificate for four to go to the spa for the day. "I thought you guys might want to go while you're down here."

"Hell yeah!" I leaned forward to give him a hug and Aubrey passed the envelope to me. "I'm ready to open the best present ever," I joked at her and she winked, I could tell she was excited. I ripped open the top and pulled out a bunch of papers and some lanyards. My eyes widened when I figure out what they were. "Holy shit, Aubrey, you didn't?" I looked up at her and she was shaking her head with a huge smile plastered on her face.

I separated four VIP backstage passes and tickets for the Paramore concert in California for when we were going there in a couple weeks. "So you guys will get to meet them!" she said excitedly.

"How-"

"Well the producer for their new album is Justin Meldal-Johnsen and Dad used to represent him awhile ago, so I got his number and when he found out who I was he gave me the backstage tickets and upgraded you guys to VIP." I was shaking I was so excited. Beca was freaking out too.

"Aubrey, I love you so much right now, holy shit...This is amazing thank you so much!"

"I also love you very much," Beca added causing Aubrey to laugh.

Noah handed me the box from my mom and dad, I pulled the top off of it and started pulling things out. New Beats, new Ray-Bans, a turn table, and a Michael Kors watch. "Damn, he must feel bad," I said while I fished a note out of the bottom of the box.

_Dear Amber,_

_Happy 19th birthday! You've become a bright and intelligent young lady. I hope you enjoy the presents your mom and I picked out for you. I thought you and Beca would both like the turn table. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the finals for your a cappella group, your mother said you did a wonderful job and conducted yourself in a very good manner. I don't know if he told you but I spent the day with your boyfriend and his brother yesterday, they are both very well rounded young men. I'm glad you two are together. Have a good birthday and enjoy the rest of your summer vacation!_

_-Dad_

_P.S. Please tell Noah that his father and I have decided to expand the firm and we are sending him to work at the firm that will be located near Barden._

I looked up smiling at Noah, "Guess who's moving close to Barden?" he looked confused and pointed at himself. "Yes! Dad said they're expanding and sending you there!"

"That's great, Noah!" Chloe leaned over to hug him, still in her underwear. He blushed and mumbled a thanks. "Well, I'll go get ready so we can go!" she skipped off up the stairs. He sighed as he watched her run up the stairs.

"Dude, just ask her out," Beca said from where she was laid out next to me. "I know she likes you, seeing as she texted you all day yesterday!" he blushed again and looked down at his hands in his lap.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. We fed some giraffes and birds, petted stingrays, went through the tanks at Ripley's, and then went to the beach before dinner. During some point Chloe had grabbed Noah's hand to drag him off to look at something and she hadn't let go. He looked pretty pleased with his self.

Dinner was amazing! Chloe and Noah had sat together on one side of our booth while Aubrey, Beca, and I squeezed into the other. After dinner we went home and played board games and watched movies all night. Pretty soon my birthday was over and everyone was going to bed. Noah was staying in the only guest room downstairs for the night.

I laid in bed listening to the ocean and texting Lincoln for awhile. At 1:30 I heard a door creak open and feet walking down the hall. I got up quietly and made my way to the door, I pushed it open just in time to see Chloe making her way down the stairs. I smiled to myself and quietly shut the door. A few minutes later Aubrey walked into my room from the balcony, "Well I for one am glad they're progressing," she smiled as she got in bed with me.

"I know!" I got settled into the covers and had to squint to see her face in the darkness. "Thanks for the great birthday, Aubrey, I love you."

"I love you too," she leaned forward and kissed me on the nose before she shut her eyes.

* * *

**Oh look i mentioned Paramore again hahaha. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! Keeping reading and commenting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**thecurlingiron: **OF COURSE CAPS MAKES LIFE AND DAYS BETTER! I WAS DEFINITELY TRYING TO GET THIS ONE DONE BUT THAT OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T HAPPEN SO I'M SORRY FOR RUINING YOUR LIFE AND CRAMMING 11 COOKIES INTO THE VCR.

**In this chapter you find out that Aubrey's a wild child- that or she just has a bad memory? Hmm you won't know until you read! :P**

* * *

"Just open it slowly so it won't make any noise!" I whispered at Aubrey who was standing outside Noah's door.

"What if I wake them up?"

"It won't be a big deal if they didn't fuck," Beca said from behind me.

"Why are you so crass, Beca?" Aubrey completely turned so her back was to the door, she was stalling.

"Because that's what it is," she threw her hands into the air, "fucking, is fucking is fucking. You probably call it sexual intercourse of something stupid like that when it's so much easier to just say hey, look who I fucked last night, or hey let's go fuck-"

I cut her off, "Would you two shut up!" I hissed at them, "Who cares what the hell you call it, I just want to see if they actually did it."

"Amber, you've been hanging out with Beca too-"

"Aubrey, I am her best friend!"

"Did you make her touch tongues with you too? Oh wait, yes you did because you two have made out twice!" the vein on Aubrey's forehead was starting to make an appearance.

"Leave my cousin out of it! But who cares, like you haven't kissed Chloe at some point?" Aubrey reddened and she looked down at her feet.

"Aubrey, you dirty little whore!" I slapped her arm playfully while I pushed her aside. "And you were mad at me for making out with Beca!" I slowly opened the door and stuck my head in.

"You're such a hypocrite, Aubrey!"

I pulled my head back out and snapped the door shut quickly, "They did it! Go, go, they were moving around when I saw them!" I pushed the other two who were still bickering down the hall and into the kitchen.

"It's not like we had sex, Beca!" I rolled my eyes at Aubrey.

"But it was going that way," she looked triumphant at having found a crack in the 'Aubrey Posen is perfect' facade. She continued to stare at Aubrey while we started to make breakfast. Her eyes widened, "Aubrey, you're lying! You two totally did it! I'm not surprised about Chloe really, but you-"

"It didn't happen, Beca, we stopped right before-"

"You came?" Aubrey threw a dish cloth at her head.

"No. Before we even really started! We were drunk and then I sort of realized what we were doing was going to be bad for us later so I got her off me and went to my room. That's all, damn it!" She crossed her arms and stared down at Beca.

"Whatever you say, either way that's way worse than me and Amber," Beca smiled at her cheesily. "I wish I knew what they were doing in there!" She stared down the hall to Noah's room.

"The window!" I said suddenly.

"To the wall. To the sweat-"

"Beca, shut up, the window was open! We just have to go outside and we'll be able to hear them." We walked out to the porch and army crawled to Noah's window. It was about two and a half feet off the porch floor, so we could sit and listen with only the tops of our heads showing.

"Well this sucks! You two are taking up too much space," Beca craned her neck to try to see in the room from the side.

"Be quiet, Beca, or they'll hear us!" Aubrey had the bridge of her nose resting on the window sill so she could watch them.

Chloe was laying on top of Noah, she had her hands in his hair and they weren't talking too much at that point. "Chlo?' Noah said as soon as she broke free to get some air.

"Mm?" she started kissing down his neck.

"Um...is this just a one time thing?" he looked upset to even think about that.

She propped herself up on her elbows, "Do you want it to be?"

"Ah...to tell you the truth...um- not really," he braced himself for rejection. Instead Chloe smiled and pecked him on he lips.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, he smiled. "What'd she say?" Beca hissed.

"I don't know, but he's smiling."

"Can I tell you something else?" She nodded her head and he slipped her onto her back and then pulled her in close to him. "I've sort of liked you for like 12 years now..."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Well not the first six, but the last six, yes," she kissed him again. "I used to just think it was cute, but now being with you feels right," she tucked her head under his chin.

"Aww," all three of us outside said at the same time, unfortunately that made it a little more audible. Chloe looked out the window and saw me first, then Aubrey. "Fuck, abort, abort!" Beca grabbed the back of my shirt then tried to make an escape but only managed to trip and drag us both down. By this time Chloe was standing furious in front of the window wrapped up in a sheet.

"What in the actual fuck are the three of you doing?" she growled down at us.

"You're right, Beca, the porch is a lot harder than the beach. Oh, look! It's Chloe!"

"You three can go rot in hell," she slammed the window shut.

"Woah, I've never really heard Chloe be nasty before," Beca said rubbing her back while we trooped back to the kitchen.

"She'll get over it," right then she walked out hand in hand with Noah. She didn't say anything but Noah was all smiles.

"You want to go on a walk?" she asked him while she grabbed an apple and a cereal bar.

"Sure!" she walked outside before him.

"So, Chloe's your girlfriend now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, isn't it great? It is. It's really great," he answered his own question excitedly. "I'll see you guys later, then! Oh do you care if I stay for a couple more days? You're dad gave me some time off."

"Yeah it's fine, go catch your girl," I pointed out the door.

* * *

Aubrey was laying on a towel stretched out on the sand and I was trying to teach Beca to do a back flip. We'd gotten our bikinis on and went to the beach shortly after Chloe and Noah had left, that had been like an hour before.

"Okay, just relax and-" I flipped over backwards and landed on my feet, "-do it."

"See, you say relax, and all I can think about is me smashing my head in on the sand."

"Can you do a front flip?" she laughed in response. "Do a cartwheel."

"Bossy," she complied though.

"Do a handspring," she did it. "Okay do a back handspring." She looked at me like I was crazy and tried and failed terribly. She laid with her face in the sand for a couple seconds before getting up and glaring at me with sandy eyelashes and eyebrows and stomping off to the water.

I walked over to Aubrey who pulled her feet up to make room for me on the towel, "Heard from Chloe?" She shook her head, "You think she's still mad?"

"She's not," the red-head in question walked up holding her new boyfriend's hand.

"I'm gonna go out with Beca," Noah pointed to Beca who was still trying to get sand out of her hair, and leaned down to kiss Chloe before he left.

Chloe sat down next to me on the towel and watched him run into the water with a smile on her face. We sat in silence for awhile, "You know I would have told you guys everything if you just asked."

"We know, but sometimes it's more fun to see it in person," Aubrey said from where she was laying with her eyes closed. Chloe nodded her head and laughed a little.

"I really like him."

"Good, I'm happy for you. Now what's this about you and Aubrey?" I smirked down at my sister who shot up real fast as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Oh you mean that one time Freshmen year?" her shoulders shook she was laughing so hard. "Absolutely nothing, I mean she kissed me once, but in her defense she was wasted!"

"Waaait, Aubrey was doing the kissing?" I looked at her, she looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Yeah, she had gone to this party with Unicycle and gotten completely smashed, so I was being the amazing friend I am and was putting her to bed when she grabbed me and started kissing me. And I was all like, 'woah, Bree, I like dick and I know you do too,' and then she was all like, 'we don't have to tell anyone,' at least I think that's what she said, she was kind of hard to understand.

"So I was all like, 'You need to go to bed, because you smell like vomit and vodka,' and then I left when she passed out like two minutes later. The next morning she walked out and told me she couldn't believe we were both so wasted last night that we almost had sex, and I just let her fragile little ego go on thinking that," she finished by nodding her head repeatedly.

Aubrey had her face buried in her hands, "Oh my God, I'm an embarrassment."

"Man, Beca's gonna be crushed when she hears this," I laughed and ran out to the water to tell her.

* * *

The rest of our week passed by quickly. Noah went home the day before we were set to leave, much to Chloe's displeasure. They had barely left each other's sides in the last two days, but he had to go back to work so he could move his stuff to the new firm.

Beca and I had now achieved a skin tone that made us look not so transparent while Aubrey and Chloe were golden brown. They were quick to rub it in our faces. We spent our last night together out on the beach talking for the longest time about anything and everything. At two Aubrey decided it was time for her and Chloe to go to bed and Beca and I soon followed suit.

I couldn't get to sleep though, finally I got up and crept into Aubrey's room. She was asleep when I got in but woke up pretty quickly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," I rolled over so I wasn't facing her, she pulled me back over.

"You're gonna miss me that's why you're in here," she smiled at me through tired eyes. I didn't answer her but moved in closer to her, she wrapped me up in her arms, "Well, even if you did just wake me up at God knows when, that's nice to know."

A few minutes later the door cracked open and Beca's voice cut through the silence. "Amber? Are you in here?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come sleep with you guys?" she asked while she was already getting in bed again.

"You're already in bed, Beca, it defeats the purpose of asking," Aubrey whispered at her. "Oh God, deja vu. Chloe better n-"

Her door opened for the second time and Chloe once again jumped up on her bed and landed on Beca. "Ow."

"Whoops, sorry, Becs. My bad, Amber. Hey there, Bree!"

"This is not a four person bed, Chloe!" We all laughed as Aubrey repeated her original argument.

"Whatever! Just go to sleep!"

* * *

At ten o'clock both our cars were packed again, all the lights were turned off, the doors and windows were locked and we were ready to go. "Alright, you two, be careful! Call us when you get there and don't do anything stupid."

"Aubrey, we're staying with my mom what are we gonna do that's stupid?"

"I don't know, just be careful okay!" she pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you." She grabbed Beca next, who looked quite shocked, "And yes, Beca, I love you too, so take good care of each other!"

"Sure, Bree," I said while I hugged Chloe good bye. I walked back over to her while Chloe was hugging Beca, "You should be careful too, I'm not the only one driving," I pointed out to her.

"Hurry up, Aubrey, I want to go home!" Chloe whined from the passenger seat. Aubrey got in the car and started to pull away, "Bye!" Chloe yelled from the end of the driveway.

"Alright, Mitchell, ready to go?"

"Hells yeah, Posen!"

I scrunched up my face at her, "That sounds weird coming out of your mouth."

She laughed as she got into the car, "I need to call my mom to tell her we're on the way-"

"BECA, I'M GONNA GET MY PUPPY!" she rolled her eyes at me while she dialed her mom's number.

"Hey, mom! Yeah we're leaving right now. I guess we'll get there at like 12ish. Mhm. Nope. Yeah. Yeah I've got the address, it's all good. Yep. Okay, bye, I love you too." she threw her phone down in her lap and leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed. "I can't believe she just decided to move to Charleston, like who does that?"

"Lots of people! But don't complain because now we get to stay in Charleston for a week!"

"With my mother."

"She's got to be better than my parents."

"You're only saying that because she has your puppy."

"Maybe. But it'll be fun, so just relax! Oh and call Jesse, he called when you were in the shower."


	6. Chapter 6- Beca

**Anika Swan: **Aww I was cheesing so hard when I read that hahaha. Thanks for liking the last one's ending and I'm glad you're happy about the sequel! Whew, sometimes I worried I was getting a little boring but I guess not so that's good! And the puppy's coming in this chapter!

**Movielover2000: **I think you were reading my mind! I was gonna write the next chapter from Beca's POV. I wanted to do Amber's in the last few because I love writing her relationship with Aubrey, I think I like humanizing Aubrey more than she is in the movie, I guess. But anyway! Since they're going to Beca's mom I thought I would start off with Beca.

**JumpinJambo19:** I'll probably end this one with the end of summer. I really want to go on though as they get older because I'm having fun writing everyone together.

**MonkeyFuncky: **Sorry I forgot to answer you last time! No Bechloe in this one I'm sorry ): hahaha I'll take it as a compliment that you're still reading even if those two aren't together (:

**I don't really like this chapter...When I started to write it I realized I didn't know how to write it to make it sound interesting. So in the next chapter I'm probably just gonna say that their week there has been up and they're going home. Apparently writing fun things is hard when you have to include a mother haha. Sorry in advance if I bored you!**

* * *

We were about an hour from Charleston and we were stuck in traffic. I had my head back watching the clouds go by because there was literally nothing else to do, Amber had her music cranked up really loud. All the sudden the car jerked forward. "What the fuck are you doing?" I sat straight up looking around at her confused.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to press the pedals with my big toe...it didn't work."

"Obviously!" I turned the music down and got relaxed again while she dug through the bag of twizzlers that was in between us. "I feel like I'm getting sunburned," I stretched my arms out to examine them.

She lifted her ray bans up to look at me, "Yeah you look a little crispy, there's sun screen in the back."

"Why aren't you burnt?" I turned around to dig through all our stuff scattered in the back seat.

"SPF 85, BITCHES!" She raised her hands above her head in mock celebration. The guys in the convertible next to us started to laugh at her, one of them wolf whistled, she wiggled her fingers at them then turned back to me. "So do you want to hear my dream from last night?"

Amber was always telling me her dreams, but she always had crazy ones so I didn't mind. "But, of course," I said while I slathered myself with sunscreen.

"So for some reason I had set my mom up on match . com , which is weird because I mean my parents are still married. But this guy was supposed to come to the house to meet her and when he got there I was there with Bree and my mom at my grandparents house in Tennessee. So he comes to the house and he was cute I guess but he had like 6 kids with him and a wife who was pregnant with another one.

"So I was like what the fuck is happening, and the kids were running everywhere, oh and I was sitting on this rolled up carpet with Aubrey, and the wife was making awkward conversation and the guy had disappeared. And get this, the wife had a dog on a leash but it was dressed up like a seal. Like not one of those weird dog costumes that people put their dogs in but it looked like a giant stuffed animal seal on a leash. It was fucking weird." Finally traffic moved forward and she took off much more gracefully.

"Amber, you have really weird dreams...So what are you gonna name your puppy?"

She squealed excitedly, "Ummm, I don't know! I kind of want to name her Monroe like Marilyn because naming a dog Marilyn is weird-"

"So is Monroe," I laughed at her.

She turned with her hair blowing in the wind to look at me, "Maybe I'll name after you and call her shit head," she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey, I don't have to give her to you!"

"Yes, you do, because that would make you the worst best friend ever!"

* * *

We pulled up to my mom's new house at 12. "You ready?" I asked as we got out of the car and made our way up the steps.

"Are you ready?" she asked me in a fake serious voice. Then because she's Amber Posen, "Becky, just relax, alright, girlfriend."

My face split into a smile as I watched my best friend ring the doorbell then rock on her feet with her eyebrows raised while she waited, "I am relaxed, Ambular!" My mom pulled open the door and smiled at the two of us, "Hey, mom!" I gave her a hug. "This is-"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE PERFECT!" Amber screamed when her puppy came trotting out of the house around my mom's legs. She picked her up and let her lick her face. She pulled her in close while the puppy tried to continue to lick her face, "Yep, you're a Monroe!" she held her up so she could get a better view of the wriggling puppy.

I laughed at her, "Ah, mom, this is my best friend."

Amber snapped to attention at the sound of best friend, tucking the puppy under her arm she introduced herself, "Hey, Ms. Mitchell, nice to meet you! My name's Amber Posen."

She leaned in to give my mom a hug, "It's nice to finally meet you, sweety! Rebeca never stops talking about you!" I rolled my eyes as she used my full name. "But you can just call me Charlotte," she smiled affectionately at Amber.

"Alright then! Thanks for taking care of my puppy, Charlotte!" she kissed Monroe in between the ears.

"She's a great dog! Well go get your stuff you two and then come on in."

With Monroe still tucked under her arm Amber ran down the stairs to start unloading the backseat. "I like your mom, she's nice!"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool," I mumbled while I grabbed my suitcases from her hands and then followed her up the steps.

"Beca, honey, your rooms down the hall. Amber, I hope you don't mind bunking with her for the week?"

"No it's alright!" We dragged our suitcases down the hall to the open door and dropped them on the floor. "Pretty snazzy," Amber said as she looked out the window to the back yard.

"You're such a weirdo," I picked Monroe up off the ground and scratched her between the ears.

"And you're the bestest friend I could ever ask for!" she knocked me over and we fell onto the bed laughing. "Thanks for the puppy, i love her!" she kissed me on the forehead when my mom walked in.

"All situated? Want lunch?"

"Yes please! This is great, I don't have to cook for once!" she nudged me with her elbow as she walked out of the room with my mom.

"Beca makes you cook all the time?"

"If I didn't cook, Beca wouldn't eat," she laughed while she sat at the kitchen table.

"That's not true! I can make pizza...if they're pre-made and frozen."

"So how's Jesse, Beca?" my mom had met Jesse during Spring Break and had immediately fallen in love with him. Of course because he's Jesse, who doesn't love him?

"He's great. He's in Tennessee right now with his parents and he won't get back til 2 weeks after we get home. Then we're going to California-"

"Who's we?" mom asked me with her eyebrows raised while she bustled around the kitchen.

"Me, Jesse, Amber, and Lincoln-"

"Who's Lincoln?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Oh, how long have you guys been together."

"Well we were together for like 3 months at the beginning of the year then we broke up for awhile and now we've been back together for like a month and a half."

"Oh...well here, eat," she placed grilled cheeses in front of each of us.

* * *

"Who's the cutest puppy ever? You are! You are!" Amber was cradling Monroe in her arms before bed. "I love you!"

"Amber, shut the fuck up! She's not gonna answer you! Damn why'd I have to be such a nice person and get you a puppy?" I pulled a pillow over my head to drown out her voice.

I heard her place Monroe on the ground then she was pulling the pillow off my head, "What's the matter Mr. Grumpy gills?" she put her chin on my shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Rebeca," she pulled me up onto her lap. She smoothed down my hair, "Now what's wrong?"

"I just want to go home, and I want Jesse to be there, and then I want us to go to California and not have to worry about anyone else, and then we're gonna go to Greece and I really want that to get here. But mostly I just want to go home to Jesse." I leaned my head against her shoulder.

"It's only a week till we're at home!"

"But it's gonna be boring," I whined into her hair.

"Hey, at least I'm here!"

"Yeah, I mean I like Charleston and I love my mom but I like summer better with no adults!" she laughed at me.

"Agreed, well let's go to sleep and then we have one day less to stay here okay?"

"Alright, night, I love you."

"I love you too, Becky."

* * *

**I almost put myself to sleep just writing that. I'm sorry you had to read it. Like really really sorry. Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**MonkeyFuncky: **There's some deleted scenes and a line-o-rama which I guess that's sort of bloopers and extra scenes and there's extras on the activity fair and the burrito thing. They're pretty good.

* * *

"Make sure you put the top down, and lock the doors and roll the windows up if you have them down."

"I've driven you're car before, Amber," Beca looked up at me from the driver's seat.

"Yeaah, I know, but it's my baby so take good care of it!" I patted the door where my hands were resting.

"I'll make sure to drive it off a cliff," she laughed at the look on my face. "Chill, okay? It's gonna be fine. You have everything you need?"

"Yep," I had Monroe's leash in one hand and my suitcase on the ground next to me. "Thanks for dropping me off!" I leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you in a couple days, peace out motherfucker," she drove away with the music blasting. I picked up my suitcase and started walking to Jeremy's apartment. Lincoln had texted me right after we left Charleston and said he had to drop Jerm off at the airport and that I needed to come stay with him for the days he was gone. Of course I accepted. Beca had grumbled about everyone being with their boyfriends during the summer except for her on the drive to Atlanta.

I unlocked the door with the key Lincoln had left under the mat for me and stepped into the 15th floor apartment. "Alright, Monroe, don't chew or pee on anything," she tilted her head up at me and then scampered off to look around the house. I found a note on the bar in the kitchen.

_Hey Amber,_

_My rooms down the hall and to the left, you can put your stuff in there. Make yourself at home and I'll be back at like three. Oh you can leave the balcony door open for Monroe if you want to. I love you and I'm glad you're here!_

_Love,_

_Lincoln_

I walked over to the door and opened it for Monroe, she walked over to it and stuck her head out and then looked back at me before she ran out on the balcony. I decided to take a shower because it had been hot on the drive home and I felt sticky. I took my bag down to Lincoln's room picked out something to wear and my shower stuff.

I found the bathroom with its giant stall shower. _Woah, that's cool, fancy ass shower. _It had jets in the walls and a place to dock your Ipod in it. I plugged my phone up and slid the little panel down over it so it wouldn't get wet. I pulled my hair up because I didn't feel like messing with it. That shower was just what I needed, plus those jets were pretty amazing.

About half way through my shower I thought I heard the door open. _Great, I'm gonna get murdered. Well at least it's in the cool shower._ I looked around the shower trying to decide if I wanted it to be my final resting place or not. I turned and wiped the fog off the glass door with my hand and looked around the bathroom, I couldn't see anyone.

_Whatever, it must've been Monroe. _"I should be over all the butterflies, I'm into you, I'm into you," _Damn, the acoustics are good in here._ I danced along to the music, "And-"

"Baby even on our worst nights I'm into-" I screamed at the voice that was now accompanying me. I spun around to see Lincoln staring at me and singing to the little hole I had cleared seconds before, "I'm sorry, I thought that was gonna be romantic as hell!"

I clutched my chest trying to slow my heart rate down, "Is Texas Chainsaw Massacre romantic?" I opened the door and dragged him in laughing.

"Not particularly,"he pushed me up against the wall and crashed our lips together. "Mm, I missed you," he moaned into my mouth while pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah," I reached up and grabbed the back of his head to pull his face back to my lips not wanting to lose contact for too long. He bit at my pressure point, I whimpered into his shoulder. I pushed him up against the opposite wall and started to kiss my way down his chest.

* * *

"Mother fuck I need to take more 2 week vacations," I panted as we fell onto his bed.

He laughed at me then stopped as he glanced over at his shoulder, "Damn, Amber, you broke skin."

I crawled on top of him and looked at where he was pointing, whoops. I laughed and kissed the teeth marks on his shoulder, "Look, I have really straight teeth!" He rolled his eyes at me and I kissed his neck again before I bit him just for fun.

"Are you trying to make me look so unpresentable that I can't leave the house?"

"Damn it all to hell, you figured out my plan!" I laughed as I kissed him before I bit his lower lip. "I love you," I pressed our foreheads together.

He rolled over so I was under him, "I love you too, but I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable because Monroe's in the room." We both turned our heads to look at the door, she was sitting in the doorway wagging her tail. She ran to the bed and tried to jump up but she was too little. Lincoln leaned over and scooped her up. "So do you want your birthday present?"

"You mean this wasn't my birthday present?" I joked.

"Now, come on, I'm a better boyfriend than that!" he reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer and pulled out a little box. "Here you go, m'lady."

I ripped off the paper and Monroe immediately attacked it, I laughed at her ripping up the paper with her tiny little teeth. There was a ring box inside, I opened it up and found a ring with my birthstone in it. "I love it!" I tackled him in a hug after I slipped it on my finger. "Does this mean we're getting married now? Because Aubrey was really looking forward to planning our wedding."

"Aw, shut up, Amber, I didn't mean to say it-"

"I thought it was cute, now lay back down I want to cuddle," we laid back down watching Monroe as she feebly barked at the ripped up paper then curled up in it.

"You're dog is weird," I took his hand and bit the palm playful, "What happened to you at the beach?" he asked while he laughed rubbing the new mark on his hand.

"Nothing! Oooh but Chloe's got a boyfriend now and Aubrey got us tickets to-"

"Paramore I know! I'm excited! Now who's the guy?"

"Noah Edwards!"

"The guy that's loved he forever? The one that works for your dad?"

"Yeah!" I cuddled into his side, "He came to the beach to give me my present from mom and dad and things escalated from there."

"Huh. Well that's nice."

"Do you have food?" I sat up and grabbed my clothes off the floor, he pouted as I put them back on. I turned to the mirror on the back of the door, "LINCOLN BENNET YOU GAVE ME FOUR FUCKING HICKEYS!" I spun around to face him, he was laughing.

"You didn't seem to mind so much when I was giving them to you! But you missed four more, there's one between your shoulders and one on the back of your neck, um, and two on the insides of your thighs" he smirked. I went over and hit him, "Hey you're the one that was all bitey today! But you're still beautiful," he reached up and pulled me down by my wrists so he could kiss me again. "Yeah there's food," he let go of my wrists and I stomped out, Monroe followed me out the door.

* * *

All too soon our mini vacation was over and we were at Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. Before we got out of the car I looked in the mirror and put more foundation over his handy work. I turned to him, "Are they really noticeable?"

"Um, well, you can see them still."

"Fuck my life," I mumbled before I got out of the car, Monroe jumped down next to me and tried to pull me in the direction she wanted to go, but she wasn't strong enough yet. Lincoln carried my stuff for me as we walked up to Chloe and Bree's apartment. I quickly unlocked the door and let go of Monroe's leash and she ran in front of me.

"IT'S MY BEST FRIEND YOU GUYS!" Beca ran into me hard before I'd taken two steps through the door. "Damn, look at those hickeys! Someone was busy!" I blushed and grabbed my neck. "Aye, good job, bro," she offered her fist to Lincoln who bumped his own against it. "Chloe, Aubrey, Noah come look at these things!" I hit her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hi to you too," I said as the other three ambled into the foyer.

Aubrey whistled when she saw my neck and Chloe applauded. "Oh my gosh she's adorable," Chlo had picked up Monroe and was letting her lick her face.

* * *

Two Beca complaining about her missing boyfriend filled weeks later Jesse finally got home, much to the relief of anyone who had come in contact with Beca in the last month. Seriously, it's hard to go to sleep next to someone who won't shut up about your slowly fading hickeys and how she hasn't even had a chance to get a hickey in over a month.

Then there's Aubrey too, who hasn't had a bite in her trap since we were in Switzerland. "What happened to Unicycle?" I snapped one morning when the two of them wouldn't stop complaining.

"Oh yeah, i forgot about that, Aubrey," Beca smirked down at her plate.

"It turns out my feelings weren't reciprocated after graduation, so I've gotten over it and am moving on."

"Bree, no offense, but you haven't really moved, you've gone on like 2 dates and it was forever ago when we were in Switzerland." I stood up and went to wash my dishes in the sink.

"I just haven't found the right-"

"Then go buy yourself a fucking vibrator or something, better yet, use your hand! I can't deal with the complaining anymore about how sexually deprived your life is!" Beca was laughing at me yelling at Aubrey. "Beca, shut up you could fuck yourself too and maybe then you'd shut up about Jesse!" That shut her up. I stormed out of the house to go on a walk with Monroe and Chloe.

But now we were all packed to go to California in the few days after Jesse got home. Beca had stopped complaining pretty much two hours after Jesse had gotten home and a couple of days before that Aubrey hadn't come home one night after a date that Chloe set her up on. Equilibrium.

* * *

"Now boarding flight 85."

"That's us!" Lincoln shot up and pulled me up with him.

"You kids be careful, no craziness, don't do anything stupid," Dr. Mitchelll was preparing his going away speech. "Call-"

Sheila stopped him before he could go on longer, "Just have fun," she smiled at all of us and gave us all hugs.

Beca and I leaned over Collin's stroller and each kissed him on the head. "Alright, Bree, Chloe, take care of Monroe. And Bree," I leaned forward so I could whisper into her ear, "Make sure you fuck at least one person in the month and a half that I'm gone." she shoved me and rolled her eyes. "That was serious, you need to lighten up there, sissy." Chloe gave me a hug and then we all went to board the plane.

* * *

We had been on California for almost two weeks, and we'd already gone to Las Angeles, Sacramento, Hollywood, we'd seen the stars, gone to a taping of Ellen, had a nasty encounter with Miley Cyrus, gone to the Hollywood sign, met Chelsea Handler, met John Krasinski and Ed Helms, and we also went to a Lakers game. Now beca and I were laying out on the beach while Lincoln tried to teach Jesse to surf. We had two hours before we needed to get ready for the Paramore concert.

I watched a group of guys run by us kicking a soccer ball around. Two weeks, that was all t took for me to fall in love with California. I was so excited to move here in two years with Beca after we graduated I couldn't even contain my excitement. I tilted my face up to the warm sun, appreciating everything great about the state. "Amber, we don't need to stick around in Georgia too long after we graduate right?" Beca was obviously feeling the same way as I was.

"What even is Georgia?" she laughed at me.

"The peach state," she put on a fake southern accent. "Good though because I want to spend the rest of my life right here."

Pounding feet announced the arrival of our boyfriends, "Holy shit, is that Beca Mitchell and Amber Posen? Dude, we have to get their autographs," Jesse slapped his hand on Lincoln's shoulder. We looked up at them smiling. "Wow, they're even more beautiful in person, you can take the tall one," he winked at Beca.

"What's it like to be the best producers in the music industry right now?" Lincoln asked as he sat down and put my head in his lap.

We laughed at the two of them being goofy, "I feel like you're mocking us," Beca said.

"Not at all, my love," Jesse brushed some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear before he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, sirs, but I'm going to have to call security if you don't stop bothering us!" I laughed and sat up to face Jesse and Lincoln.

"Hey, baby, you're a little tan!" Lincoln pointed to where my strap had moved a little on my bathing suit. "It's a Californian miracle! Look Beca is too! Come on you two, Jesse's gotten to be a pretty good surfer so we're gonna teach you now." he pulled me up and Jesse did the same to Beca. We spent the rest of the two hours we had trying to surf.

Somehow the ever graceful Beca turned out to be an amazing surfer, everyone was surprised. She spent all afternoon besting both me and Jesse. "Becs, we got to go get ready," I yelled from the shore as she took off again. "Beca!" she finally came to shore with a big smile on her face. "Come on! When are you two coming?"

"In like an hour," Jesse yelled from the water.

"Holy shit, Amber, we're getting ready to meet Paramore!"


	8. Chapter 8- chloe

**Anika Swan:** Your reviews make my self confidence go up a little bit haha so thank you! And yes like a million times! Plus Pitch Perfect 2! I'm pretty sure I started having a heat attack when I found that out!

**Jessicayip792: **Thank you!

**Guest: ** Thank you I'm glad it's your favorite story! And I'm sorry I've been exhausted lately or I would have updated quicker!

* * *

**Chloe**

For the entire 24 years of my life it's always been Chloe and Aubrey, our names go hand in hand. Even during the six months after I was born and the Posens were still awaiting the arrival of my best friend our names were already connected; our mother's were determined that we would be best friends when they found out they were each having a girl. She's my P. Sawyer and I'm her B. Davis, there's no getting around it. I wouldn't have it any other way because we've stuck together through thick and thin. We've made it through breakups, high school bitches, Bree showering the first three rows with vomit at the ICCA's (that was really thick), and our own personal fights. She's always been the one that I go to for any and everything.

Things have changed a little bit though ever since I started dating Noah. I guess you could say that he's my first real serious boyfriend, apparently I'm known for short term relationships, but anyway! Noah's become that person who I know will always be there for me and I can trust to take care of me and who I want to take care of too. This is so new to me because for the longest time it was always Aubrey, it's also new for her.

Noah and I were curled up on the couch together watching Argo when Aubrey came home from work. "Chloe, I seriously am so stressed we need a g- oh, hi, Noah." She had her jacket folded over her arm and she was all sweaty and there was that look in her eyes that I was all to familiar with, the one that meant I needed to grab a bucket or a rain coat. Before I could say anything she sighed, "I'm gonna take a shower."

I watched her stalk off into her room, she'd been acting weird for the past couple weeks ever since Amber left. She shut her bedroom door louder than was necessary, I sat on the couch contemplating whether or not I should go in there. "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to her," I got up and made my way to her door. I pushed it open and stepped in.

"Damn it, Chloe! Can't you ever fucking knock?" she scrambled to find her bathrobe to cover herself. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the end of her perfectly made bed. "Seriously, what if I had been, like...doing something?" she tied the belt around her waist a little bit more viciously than she intended as she had to loosen it some.

"If your talking about masturbating it wouldn't be the first time either one of us has walked in on the other," I smiled at her brightly as she squirmed uncomfortably then cracked a smile. "What were you gonna say we need, when we were in the living room?"

"Oh, nothing it doesn't matter your hanging out with Noah," she looked down quickly then walked distractedly over to her dresser to pull out some new clothes.

"Auuuuubrey," I whined to get her attention, she slowly turned to look at me before leaning up against her dresser and twitching the corners of her mouth up at my childish antics. "Tell me, please?" I pouted at her.

She sighed then plopped down on her bed next to me, "It's just been a long da- week- and I feel like we haven't hung out in forever-"

"We hang out every night!" I pointed out to her.

"That's not what I meant, I mean you and me, not you and me and Noah. Now, don't get me wrong I love him and I'm super happy you guys are together and that you're happy and he isn't one of those douche bags you usually bring home-"

"hey!" she raised her eyebrows at me, "Fine, you're right."

"I just miss having time a lone with my best friend to just sit around and talk or watch a movie and just relax and vent together." She kept her eyes locked on the spot right above my eyes so she didn't have to look at me full on. I straightened my back so she would look my right in the eyes, i saw her own light blue eyes dart to each of mine then look away unhappily.

"You're unhappy."

"No...I'm just not used to having to share you with the same person for more than a month- oh I didn't mean it that way," she started crumpling up the fabric on her robe then smoothing it out again and again. I grabbed her hands in mine so she would stop. "I just I'm tired of being alone and you were there for me all the time and now you-" she sniffed and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand and cast her eyes down.

"Aubrey, I know. It's weird for me too, not to spend every extra moment of my day with you, but that doesn't mean we're not still best friends. I mean, we knew this was gonna happen one day right?" I felt bad for her right then, like I'd never really thought about me having someone while she didn't. I'd always assumed we'd get married at the same time. "And I'm so sorry, I made you feel alone," I grabbed her even though she was sweaty and pulled her over to my side and laid down.

She wrapped her arms around me and melted into my side and tucked her face in between my neck and my chin. I could feel her crying like she had the day of the ICCA's our Junior year. "Aw, Bree baby, don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were so upset," I held her as tightly as I could. "Hey, shh, talk to me okay? Talk to me like when we were little alright?" ever since we were little I was the only one who could calm her down when she went to this place. This place where she was so disappointed in herself or upset, it was always me that made her stop crying.

She gulped for air I could feel her tears running down my neck, even after all these years it still broke my heart. She pulled away a little bit so she could look me in the eye, I searched her tear filled ones for the answer to my questions. "I...Chloe...I just feel like every one's got some one and they're happy; you and Noah, Beca and Jesse, Amber and Lincoln, and then I'm just over here...by myself. And I'm kid of jealous of you all-"

"Hey, is everything alright?" Noah poked his head in my door and took in the two of us laying on the bed together. "Chlo, I'm gonna go, you two just hang out tonight, okay?" He came over and kissed me lightly then kissed Aubrey on the forehead before he walked out.

"Okay, keep going, babe," i encouraged her to pick up where she had left off.

"Am I stupid for crying over this? I mean I'm fucking 23 years old I had hoped I'd have a boyfriend by now..." she kept her hold on my eyes.

I looked right back at her, "No, you're not stupid. You deserve someone, Aubrey, you just have to find him."

"I don't have tiiiime, Chlo," she rolled on her back and stared up at the ceiling. I put my chin on her arm and watched her, "I don't know why I just started crying, it's not like I'm trying that hard anyway so it's my fault too."

An idea occurred to me, I had a lot of time on my hands, I decided right then that I was going to find someone for her. I was quiet for too long, Aubrey looked down at me with an eyebrow cocked up. "what's going on in that ginger head of yours?"

I smiled up at her mischievously, "Nothing! Look let's go make you feel better, I got a new carton of mint chocolate chip and we're watching bridesmaids!" i got off the bed and skipped to the door. "Oh wait take a shower because you smell!"

She smiled happily back at me and wiped the slowly drying tears on her cheeks away, "Thanks, Chlo."

"Just trying to help a sister out!" I tackled her again on the bed, "I love you Aubrey Alexandra Posen," I put my forehead against hers and laughed. "You look like an alien."

"I love you too Chloe Elizabeth Beale, and you also look like an alien," she laughed and I kissed her on the nose then rolled off her to go to the living room. "I'll be out in like 30 minutes, don't eat all the ice cream!" she made the 'I'm watching you' sign, then scampered off to the bathroom.

I acted like I was relaxing on the couch then right when she shut the door I jumped up and frantically searched the floor and couch for my phone.I was on my hands and knees looking for it under the couch when Bree walked back out. "Look at that ass," she joked. I shot up quickly.

"Uh..I dropped my phone."

"Alright?" she went back into her room and came back out a few seconds, she was still looking at me like I was crazy.

I resumed my search and finally I found it lodged under the couch cushions. My fingers couldn't move fast enough as I head her start the shower, I found Beca's number and pounded the talk button, "Come on pick up, pick up, pick up," I pleaded into the receiver.

"Sup, bitch?" I sighed as Beca's voice reached my impatient ears.

"Doyouhavelukesnumber?" I spit out the question as quickly as I could, because I was short on time, my eyes darted to the bathroom where I could hear Aubrey singing.

"Ahh, Chlo, Amber and I are getting ready for the paramore concert...I don't know what the fuck you just said," I heard Amber in the background singing Still Into You, I laughed because Aubrey was singing the same thing.

"Oh, I said do you have Luke's number?" I repeated my question again, slower this time.

"Yeah, is something wrong with you and Noah?"

"What? Chloe and Noah broke up? FUCK!" I heard Amber in the background.

"NO. NO, we're fine, it's um I just...can you just give it to me, Becs?"

"Calm your tits, give me a second," it was quieter while she searched her phone and then gave me the number. "Alright, Chloe, I'll talk to you later, love you."

"BYE, CHLO,"Amber yelled in the background.

"Bye, have fun tonight! Love you guys too!" I hung up and ran to the bathroom door and pressed my ear up to the door listening, Aubrey was still singing so I had time. I quickly dialed Luke's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Er, hello?" A British accent floated through the ear piece to me.

"Hi, Luke, this is Chloe Beale...we graduated Barden together?" I hoped he remembered me.

"Oh right, you did that a cappella thing with Becky." I was internally wondering why he was calling Beca Becky but I pushed on.

"Yeah! So um...this is gonna sound crazy but what are you doing?"

"I just got off work-"

"Near Barden?"

"Yeah, I got a job at the local radio station until I save enough money to go out to California-" I cut him off yet again.

"You want to move to California?"

"Yeah, I want to be a producer. Er...so can I help you with something, Chloe?"

"Oh, so umm... do you know Aubrey Posen? She was on the Bellas with Beca and me." I held my breath and waited for him to comment on her throwing up.

"The girl that threw up? Yeah I know who she is, I felt terrible for her when that happened," all the breath whooshed out of me at those words.

"Aw, that's sweet. Okay, so we've been best friends for our entire lives so I'm gonna, like, go out on a limb here and ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Can you maybe take her out on a date? I know this is crazy, you can say no if you want, but I thought I'd just ask," I wasn't breathing again.

"Er, when?" I couldn't tell if he sounded uncomfortable or interested, so I decided to let him make the first move.

"Whenever you're free, I guess," I tried to play it off nonchalantly.

"Is tomorrow good?" okay, great it was interested.

I squeaked and I heard him chuckle a little, "That's great! Oh my gosh! She gets off work at like 6 so you can come pick her up at 7 if that's alright?"

"I'll be there at 7:30, I get off work later tomorrow. So where do you girls live?"

"Right down the street from the dance studio, it's the old loft apartments."

"Alright, I'll see you and Aubrey then! Oh tell her we'll go to a restaurant and I know this good karaoke bar since she likes too sing."

"Bye, thank you so much! I'll tell her." we hung up. Damn, I was good.

Aubrey and I spent the night eating ice cream and watching the Harry Potter movies. Aubrey was laying with her head on my stomach and her spoon stuck in her mouth and I was trying to think of the right time to tell her about her date. "Um, Aubrey?" She ripped her eyes from the screen to look at me. "So I did something, and you're either gonna love me or hate me."

She sat up and pulled the spoon out of her mouth with a suctiony sound, "What'd you do?" she immediately looked worried.

"Do you know Luke Morgan?"

"That really hot British guy that worked at the radio station with Beca?" her eyebrows were disappearing in her hair.

"Yeah!"

"Chloe, did you sleep with him?"

"Oh, my God. No."

"Then what?" she looked exhausted.

"Guess who has a date with him tomorrow?" I smiled at her as big as I could.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me, "I have no clue...but I have a feeling you're going to tell me?"

"YOU!" I yelled it at her with excitement and she jumped and spun around like some else might be behind her. Then she pointed at her self. "Yep!"

"Mother of God," she grabbed her head and started breathing deeply. "How even?" she looked up at me with pleading eyes, begging me to tell her I was for serious.

"I'm a fucking awesome best friend, that's how! So he's coming tomorrow at 7:30 and then you're going out to dinner and a karaoke bar! He said he knew you liked to sing," I smiled brightly at her, she thankfully returned it, and then tackled me in a bear hug.

* * *

"I'm so nervous I think I'm gonna throw up," Aubrey was dressed in a nice shirt and jeans, we'd decided that would be best because they were going to a bar after all. We had been standing at the door waiting for 15 minutes now, he wasn't late, Aubrey was just early. It was 7:29 and she started rocking back in forth nervously.

"You're not gonna throw up, Aubrey, you got me?" she glanced at me and nodded, turns out I picked the right guy, she'd apparently been harboring a secret love for Luke since they met 2 years ago for a few minutes at a party. The clock ticked to 7:30 and a knock followed shortly, I looked her hard in the eye, "breathe," and then I opened the door.

"Hello," Luke said as I stepped aside to let him in, "It's good to see you two!" He was very charming. "Aubrey, you look beautiful," he smiled at her before addressing me, "I'll have her home by 2." He winked then grabbed Aubrey's hand. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah! Bye, Chloe, see you later!"

* * *

**Aubrey**

_Holy shit, I''m on a date with Luke Morgan. Sexy Luke Morgan with the sexy British accent and the _sexy_ tattoos. Oh my God he's been holding my hand forever, fuck, what f it's sweaty? _Luke took me to this brick oven pizza place downtown that I'd never even seen before. It was so delicious, but to tell you the truth even if the food sucked my night still would have been perfect, I was on a date with Luke Morgan.

He seemed genuinely happy to be there too, if I ever looked down and then looked up real quickly he was always smiling at me. "So, Aubrey, what are you doing right now?"

"Well right now I work at the dance studio down the street, but when my sister and Beca graduate we're gonna move to LA with Chloe and hopefully I'll have enough money to open my own," his face lit up when I mentioned LA.

"Really? I'm sure you'll be fantastic at that! I plan on going to LA too when I get enough money, I want to be a producer," he smiled again.

"That's what my sister and Beca are gonna try to do, although my sister will probably be the more managerial half of them," I laughed.

"That's very cool, er, should we get going to the bar?" he pulled out some money and threw it on the table for the tip and the bill that had come earlier.

"Yeah that would be great!" He came around the table and offered his arm, which I took happily.

* * *

Turns out karaoke and alcohol are a good combination for me, and by good I mean a good way for me to get completely wasted. And by completely wasted I mean Luke had to carry me up the steps in his already drunken state. He knocked roughly on the door and Chloe opened it all smiles, which quickly turned to a frown when she saw my condition. "What the hell?" she said as he walked to the living room and carefully placed me on the couch.

"Ahhh, we got a little drunk, but Chloe," he stumbled towards her and she stuck out her arms to balance him, he leaned forward and whispered, "I really like her. She's super cool, and beautiful, and kind, and her hair smells good, and her eyes are pretty, and she does this little thing with her mouth when she's thinking," he pulled his lips together to mimic me. He giggled at Chloe, "It's so cute, you know what else? She's good at pool, and singing, did you know she could sing?" he tried to focus on Chloe's eyes but couldn't.

"Um do you want to stay? You're kind of wasted-"

"No, Chloe! That is not the gentlemanly thing to do! i will not sleep with her on the first date," he pounded his fist into his hand to accentuate his point. "I wasn't even gonna kiss her because I wanted to wait till our second date, so I knew she liked me." he nodded his head which almost resulted in him falling over.

"I meant you can sleep on the couch and I'll sleep with Aubrey in her room, but that's very gentlemanly of you Luke," she tried to contain her fit of giggles that was threatening to escape. She walked over and picked me up and carried me off to my room, "Make yourse-" Luke was already passed out on my recently vacated couch.

Chloe got all my clothes off and threw them in the hamper and then tucked me in before sliding under the covers herself and smiling with satisfaction at her successful set up.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the chapter! I've never done one from Chloe's POV so that was kind of interesting. Sorry once again for the wait, I've had three days of testing and I've been sick recently it's taken a lot out of me, but I'll try to get them out faster next time! Next chapter is gonna be the Paramore concert, it's sort of gonna set up what Beca and Amber want to do after they graduate Barden. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**thecurlingiron: **FREDDIE STROMA feel free to talk about him forever hahaha! But for serious Aubrey and Luke would make some beautiful babies hahaha. I feel so accomplished that I can make you sad and happy all in one chapter, points for holly! haha Thanks budddy.

**SkullznRosez: **One tree hill references are necessary in everyday life! especially B Davis and P Sawyer ones (: I'm glad you like it!

**EnchantedSerendipity: **Woahh, I feel like you might be reading my mind right now (;

**JumpinJambo19: **Thanks, glad you're enjoying it!

**Emma123: **Ah so you've been subjected to the god awful and boring and pointless HSAP's too? did you fall asleep after the math one today because I definitely did hahaha

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God. I think I'm dying, if I die will one of you drag my body in so they can sign it?"

"Amber, you're not dying you're just meeting paramore okay?" Beca turned around when I had stopped in my tracks and rolled her eyes, I was sort of frozen with anticipation. "Are you coming?" she stood there another second before she grabbed the lanyard that was around my neck to let us backstage and pulled me along behind her.

"Babe, just calm down, I'm sure they're really nice," we walked to the guy next to the stage door and I started getting more and more nervous. The man checked our tickets and our backstage passes and then checked our names off a short list. "Alright, you ready?" Lincoln grabbed my hand and threaded our fingers together before puling me behind him lightly.

We stepped into the backstage which was kind of dark and waited for a few seconds. A man with a headset on walked over to us, "Are you guys Amber, Lincoln, Beca, and Jesse?" My hand tightened on Lincoln's.

"Yep, that's us!" Jesse sad brightly.

"Alright, follow me then." he started walking down a hall to where the dressing rooms were, I was pretty much hyperventilating by this point. "Okay, they're right in there. You'll have like 5 minutes with them before the show, and then we might bring you back after if Hayley and the boys want too. they probably will though." I squeaked when we stopped outside a door marked Hayley Williams.

Lincoln bent down and breathed in my ear, "You're gonna be fine okay? Just act normal." He straightened back up and looked the man who had brought us here, "Thank you very much." And then he pushed me forward so I would knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I clenched up, that was Hayley's voice, I would know it anywhere. I stood there for a few seconds and Beca shoved me so I would move. "Oh hey, you guys must be Amber, Lincoln, Beca and Jesse?" Hayley was sitting on the couch and Taylor was doing push ups and Jeremy was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Hayley. She smiled at us and I was glued to the floor.

"Oh my God," I said quickly under my breath.

"Yeah that's us," Beca stepped around me so she was in the front.

"So you must be Amber! Nice to meet you and happy late birthday! Justin told us your dad used to be his lawyer for ever ago, he sounds sort of like a hard ass," she laughed as she got up to come hug Beca.

"Oh no, I'm Beca, that's Amber the one not talking and staring at you like that," she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at me.

"Nice to meet you, Beca," she gave Becs a hug. I was still standing there like an idiot while my friends introduced themselves to Jeremy, Taylor, and Hayley. "Ah, is she alright?" Hayley asked Lincoln and nodded her head towards me. Jeremy and Jesse were having an in depth conversation about different types of basses and Beca was talking to Taylor about different bands. And me, I was still standing there dumbfounded for once in my life, I didn't know what to do or say.

"I think so, she really loves you guys, like since 2005 devoted," they all laughed and glanced over at me again.

I caught Taylor's eyes for a fraction of a second, "Oh God, you're even more beautiful in person," Lincoln burst out laughing at what had just tumbled out of my mouth as I stared at the lead guitarist.

"Hey, Amber, you do know that I'm your boyfriend, and I'm standing...right here," he grabbed my hand and pulled me over. "You could start talking right now."

"You're Hayley Williams, oh my God, I'm standing in front of Hayley Williams," my eyes were round while I watched the short girl with the flaming hair smile at me.

"Aaand you're Amber Posen," she laughed, "Well, guys, this has been great talking to you but we have to go on in a couple minutes. Paul will take you to your seats." I had one chance, one chance to talk to Paramore and I just blew it. Another man in a headset walked through the doors to lead the way for us, 'we'll see you after the show!" Hayley called to our retreating backs. YES! CHANCE NUMBER 2!

I don't know how to describe our seats, well yes I do, they were practically on the stage. This was the most amazing concert I have ever been to in my entire life, I couldn't believe I was actually there! All too soon the show was over and people started to leave when Paul came back over to us, "They want you backstage again," he didn't wait for an answer but marched right back the way he came.

I took a few calming breaths and prepared myself to actually talk this time. We were led back to Hayley's dressing room and I could hear her talking in an excited but hoarse voice. "Did you see that girl on the fifth row? Did you see that sign she had? It was awesome! Oh my God you guys, tonight was amazing!" We walked right in again and she turned around beaming. "Did you like the show?" she was jumping up in down, adrenaline was still pumping through her veins.

"It was awesome! You guys are so good in person!" Oh good I was finally able to talk! My friends dispersed around the room as Jeremy told them to relax for awhile. Beca and I were sitting next to Hayley on the couch.

"I'm glad you liked it! Want some sparkling grape juice?" she pulled a bottle of Welch's over and poured some in three glasses when we nodded. "So you guys want some stuff signed?" I pulled out all five of the CDs I had and handed them to her, "You even have the Final Riot! that's awesome!" I kept handing her different paramore things that I collected over the years, "You want me to tattoo my name on your body too?" she joked as she passed all the stuff off to Taylor who was showing his guitars off to Jesse.

"I would, but my dad would kill me," I smiled at her.

"It sounds like he would. So do you go to school here in California?"

Beca answered, "No we got to Barden, it's near Atlanta. We're actually in an a cappella group, me and Amber-"

"A cappella? Like no instruments?"

"Yeah, we just won the finals for the second year in a row and we've got a CD out, we're pretty good," Beca nodded her head so she could play this off like it was actually cool and not dorky.

"You've got a CD, how'd you do that? What songs do you have on there?" she sounded genuinely interested.

I jumped at the opportunity to explain what we had done, "Beca and I produced it last year, and I sang Misguided Ghosts and we did a bunch of other things!" I just told Hayley Williams I sang her song, Oh God.

"Whoa that's pretty awesome! So did you guys have to like record everyone separately? Can I hear it?" she was leaning forward excitedly as she sipped her sparkling grape juice.

"Ah...I have it on my phone one second," Beca pulled her phone out and stuck her tongue between her lips as she searched through all the music to find out album. "Here's Amber's," She handed Hayley her phone as Misguided Ghosts started to swim out of the speaker.

I waited with baited breath as my idol listened to me singing her song, "Holy shit, you can't even really tell it's not instruments!" she went back to the album and picked the next song she wanted to listen to, her head was bobbing in time to the music. "You have a great voice, Amber!" Oh my God Hayley said she liked my voice.

"Thanks, we just recorded everyone imitating different parts of the songs and layered them together," she went quickly on to the next song and pretty soon she'd dragged the boys over and they listened to our whole album.

"You guys are awesome! So you want to produce after you graduate?" Taylor was watching us closely as he questioned.

"Yeah, Amber and her sister, and our best friend are planning on moving out to LA to get started as soon as we graduate."

"You should give us a call when you get here! You guys are awesome, we'd love to help if we can!" Hayley grabbed my phone out of my hands and messed around on it for a second before she threw her own at me, "Put your number in there and Beca's too!" I quickly punched our numbers in and handed her phone back to her. If I was excited at the thought of meeting them, the fact that I now had her number in my phone was about to push me over the edge to pure insanity.

"Hey, guys, it's been great meeting you, but we've got a show tomorrow so we should probably get going," Jeremy stood up so he could shake Jesse and Lincoln's hands and give Beca and me a hug. "Don't forget to call us!" he joked.

"Aw, Jerm Worm's right," Hayley stood up to give us each a hug. This was quickly followed by Taylor, I held onto him a few seconds longer...I have an album dedicated to him in my phone. They walked us to the door, "I'll text you later if I have time, it was great to meet you!"

"You too!" we all said as we walked down the hall out of the door.

"Lincoln, carry me because my legs are about to give out and I'm about to die. I can die right? Because HAYLEY FUCKING WILLIAMS HAS MY NUMBER!" I yelled as we reached the parking lot. The boys laughed as Beca and I jumped around in excitement. "I have the best sister in the world, like, for serious, I don't even think she understands how amazing this was gonna turn out!"

We piled back into the car and made our way home, Beca and I were still screaming at random times. "Do you know how great this is gonna be? We have connections now! Like serious connections! It's Paramore! Jesse, I have Hayley Williams number in my phone! Oh my God, I knew being friends with you was gonna pay off one day!" She laughed as she looked over at me.

* * *

The next morning I called Aubrey and Chloe to tell them what had happened. Only Chloe was home though. "You...got her number. Like her real number? Did she give it to you or did you ask for it?"

"No she grabbed my phone and put it in as 'H-Bomb Williams', Chloe I think my heart stopped beating last night."

"I think mine's doing that right now," there was a sharp intake of breath. "Yep it definitely stopped!" I put her on speaker phone as Beca walked out into the kitchen so she could join the conversation. We talked for awhile about last night and then Chloe squealed excitedly.

"You two will never guess what I did!" We sat in silence for a few seconds and stared at each other waiting for her to resume talking. "You're not even gonna guess? Fine...So Aubrey has a date tomorrow!"

"What's this got to do with you?" I asked.

"I set her up with Luke Morgan!"

I looked confused and Beca's mouth dropped. "Really, Chlo, holy shit if I wasn't with Jess-"

"If you weren't with Jesse what?" Jesse himself walked in with Lincoln after their morning workout they both kissed us. "Are you breaking up with me?" he acted all shocked and offended but then leaned down to kiss Beca again.

"Who is Luke Morgan?"

"Sexiest British man to ever grace the campus of Barden University! He worked with Beca and Jesse last year at the radio station," Jesse rolled his eyes and took a bite from an apple he had picked up.

"And Aubrey has a date with him?"

"Yep because I'm amazing!"

"I'll have to agree," Beca said with a wink at Jesse.

This summer was turning out to be the best one I'd ever had.

* * *

**The probability of that actually happening is probably like zero percent but you know what if you're Beca Mitchell and Amber Posen it's gonna happen! Well i hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I just want to set up how Amber and Beca make things work later.**


	10. Chapter 10- Beca

**I dedicate this chapter to Audrey. She is the strongest and bravest little girl I have ever had the honor and pleasure of meeting. She truly lived up to her nickname "Little but fierce." Even at only a little more than a year old I've learned more about strength and courage from her than I could have ever imagined. I know she's in a better place now and will watch over her brothers and sister, but everyone who was able to see her and hear her story will miss her dearly. "It's just a spark, but it's enough to keep me going, and when it's dark out, no one's around, it keeps glowing." Rest in peace Princess Audi we all love you. 3**

**Emma123: **It was seriously the most boring test I've taken in my entire life! I didn't understand how there were people still taking it all day! Although maybe that would be better than going to actual class haha.

**thecurlingiron: **I'll have to admit that the first sentence was my favorite (: Hahaha seeing as I was shaking just writing her reactions to meeting them you can imagine what it would be like if we actually met them haha. I liked the flashing arrow touch (:

**jessicayip792: **Thank you very much ma'am!

**Lover-Bug: **Thank you very much first off and second hopefully you'll like this chapter! It's all Beca and Jesse (:

**Anika Swan: **You're embarrassing me! (; hahaha jk but thank you so much! You just have to wait til 2015 and then all of us are getting pitch slapped again haha OH MY GOSH YOU COULD HAVE BEEN ON THE SAME SET AS ANNA AND THEN I WOULD WORSHIP THE GROUND YOU WALK ON BECAUSE YOUR FEET WOULD HAVE WALKED ON THE GROUND SHE WALKED ON...do I sound creepy yet? hahaha that seriously would have been so cool though!

* * *

Two weeks, many conversations with Hayley Williams, many times spent screaming after said conversations, and a nasty case of sunburn later and the four of us were finally at the island in Greece to spend 2 and a half weeks with Jesse's cousins before we went back to Barden.

Greece was beautiful and Jesse's cousins practically gave us our own house next to their own to stay in, we'd been there for four days.

I woke up with the fluffy cotton comforter wrapped around me, I laid with my eyes closed listening to the sounds of the Grecian town waking up in the early morning. _Ugh, why am I up this early? _I cracked my eyes open the smallest amount possible and squinted around the white room, I saw the steady rise and fall of Jesse's chest as he slept on beside me, the corners of the blue shutters that were opened out to the world, and the faintest sliver of orange on top of the water in the distance outside our window.

I heard a bump outside and Amber laugh before the front door was opened and then closed with a faint snap. I rolled on my back and tried to get back to sleep, right then Amber and Lincoln walked under our window, "You want to go on a tour of the island at 5:30 in the morning?"

"Yes, that's the best time to see everyone! Plus we can get mopeds," I strained my ears as the sounds of Amber and Lincoln's flip flops slapping the stone street died away.

I rolled over so I was right next to Jesse, so I could listen to him breathing. I propped my head up on my hands and just watched him, a little smile was twitching on his face while he continued to dream, his right hand was curled around the white sheet and the left one was open, palm up, next to me. I was in love with Jesse. There was no way I could deny that to myself anymore as I watched him in his most calm state.

If you had asked me a year ago if I could spend 15 minutes straight just watching someone sleep and breathe I would have laughed in your face and walked away. But it was different now, I could be happy for the rest of my life knowing that he was comfortable and happy and knowing that I could see him like that.

I took my index finger and lightly traced shapes down hist chest and abs, I drew circles around his belly button. My finger grew warm as it continued its path around his chest and arms, I could feel his muscles tense slightly and then release as my finger moved through its course. Jesse was perfect, and kind, and smart, and right in that moment I decided I was going to take him up on his offer to have aca-children when he finally asked for real. I smiled at the thought.

What was happening to me? I was supposed to be Bad Ass Beca Mitchell, the DJ. Now I was laying here planning something other than just becoming a world famous producer, I was planning my life with Jesse.

The sun had climbed up high enough into the sky by 6:20 to pour into our room and bring to light all the little dust particles floating through the air. I finally stopped tracing random patterns and looked out the window to the ocean and the sun that was waking up the other villagers who had slept in a little later that day. The sun splashed over Jesse's face and I watched while his eyelids fluttered at the new brightness.

He smiled as he saw me near his shoulder watching him, he squinted his eyes against the sun and then gave up and decided to turn so he was facing me and blocking the sun's rays. I resumed tracing patters along his arm and smiled up at him, "Good morning, beautiful," his face brightened the longer he watched me.

"Jesse...I love you," I was nervous, but it wasn't like that was the first time we had said that we loved each other. This time it meant more to me because I'd never meant it so much before in my life. My heart tugged in my chest as I took in his smile with the sun streaming over his shoulder, he was blocking it enough so I didn't have to squint at him.

"I love you too, Beca," he wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest, breathing in the smell of him and memorizing the sound of his beating heart.

"No, I mean like, Jesse Swanson, I love you. You make me nervous in all the right ways and you make me happy and I love you," he looked a little surprised that I had just opened up this much to him.

"Beca, are you sure? You're not just saying that because it will make me happy?"

"Jesse, I've never loved someone so much in my life, not even my dog Samson and that was the best damn dog in the world," I smiled while I laughed at comparing my love for Jesse to a dog. "I mean I know we've had our problems and we fight and argue over movies, but I still feel the same way I did when I kissed you at the ICCA's except it's so much...muchier."

He burst out laughing and pulled me as close to him as possible, "Well my love for you is so much, muchier too," he leaned his head down and kissed my forehead for a few seconds, I could feel his breath hot against my skin. "I have something to show you! Get dressed, um, put a bathing suit on under your clothes too, and I'll pack us breakfast and lunch!" He jumped out of bed then stared down at me all wound up in the sheets, he leaned over and picked me up in his arms. "I love you," he kissed me lightly then set me on my feet.

I could hear him moving around the kitchen for about 15 minutes before he joined me in the bathroom to get dressed. I got him to tie the straps of my blue bikini before I slid on a pair of cut-offs and a tank top. He put on his board shorts and a striped wife beater and grabbed my hand to pull me out of the bathroom. We got our shoes on and he picked up a picnic basket off the kitchen counter. "I'm hungry," I whined.

"When aren't you?" he asked as he intertwined our fingers and smiled up at the bright sun out side the white stucco house. "Hey, Trip!" Jesse called out to his Greek-god-look-a-like cousin who was walking on the balcony above us. His real name was Triptolemus but seeing as none of us could pronounce it he told us to call him Trip. "Tell thea Beca and I are probably gonna be gone until dinner, I'm gonna give her a tour of the island."

Trip turned around and glanced down at us,"Ah sure, Jesse. Do you know where your other friends have gone?" he had taken a liking to Amber and he hadn't been hiding it well.

I spoke before Jesse could, "I heard them at like 5:30 Amber said she wanted to ride mopeds around here today with Lincoln."

"Ah, I hope that Amber and Lincoln," I could hear the jealousy in his voice and tried hard not to laugh, "know their way around well enough for that. Well, have fun today, I'll tell my mom what you said," he turned around and walked back into the house.

Jesse led me up the narrow white steps to a path that went along the mountains surrounding the water. "Don't trip, Beca," he laughed at me as I stumbled along the earthy path. It was cooler under the shade of the trees along the edges of the path, Jesse and I talked about everything.

"Jesssse, I'm hungry!" I trudged along after ten minutes of walking. My stomach was twisting and growling from the lack of food.

"We're almost there, okay, just hold your horses," he stopped so I could jump on his back. I turned my head to the right and placed it on his shoulder so I could watch the ocean from my perch, I'd noticed the ground had been sloping down for awhile. "Alright, we're here," he said excitedly as we reached rocks that jutted out into the ocean. "Come on," he made his way carefully across the rocks after he placed me on my feet.

I stood there trying to figure out the best way for me to not kill myself when he disappeared behind a rock, "Shit, Jesse, where'd you go? This isn't funny, I'm really hungry!" I wobbled along the rocky surface to the place where he had disappeared, there were makeshift steps in the rocks that led down to the water. I clung to the side of the rock as I slowly climbed down to meet my boyfriend.

"Look!" he pointed excitedly into what I thought would be solid rock but was actually a little cove with water and a rock which served as a little picnic table. "Apparently my great great grandfather and his brother worked years to carve this out when they were younger. Trip and I used to come here all the time and play when I visited." He sloshed through the shallow water and started to unpack the picnic basket.

"I have juice pouches!" he threw one to me and I caught it and joined him at the rock.

"And you actually have a girlfriend this time," I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "This place is cool!" I sat down on the rock and started to devour the yogurt he pulled out of the picnic basket. "Is that thing insulated? Because it doesn't look like it is," he showed me the inside while I continued to shove more food in my mouth. He laughed at me and then started eating too.

"So I was thinking we should go swimming today, and I want to take you out on the boat, and we'll eat lunch on the water," he raised his eyebrows to ask if I had any questions. I nodded my head and took a chunk out of an apple.

"There's no food for lunch," I pointed out after looking in the basket again. "Was your great great grandfather's name Perceus?" I was looking on the wall where the name was carved deeply in the stone walls.

"Yep!" he looked happily at the name on the wall. "Lunch has been prearranged to be on the boat," he winked at me.

"You're such a weirdo."

* * *

We spent the morning swimming and taking the boat all around the island. At one point we thought we saw Amber and Lincoln, but then whoever it was sped off on their mopeds. At around noon Jesse pulled me out of the water and we laid out in the sun until we dried off. "Lunch time!" Jesse rolled over and then jumped down the steps that led to the little room under the boat. He came back out with another basket.

"We have home made goat cheese, some sparkling grape juice per request, and a whole bunch of other stuff I don't feel like listing," he sat down on the boat next to me and started doling out food. These are the days I like the most with Jesse, the days where we just hang out and talk about everything possible.

We looked out over the water as we ate contentedly under the sun, "Trip really likes Amber," I said as I sipped my glass of grape juice. I watched as a little boat with two people was making it's way past our boat.

"Yeah, my thea likes her too. Lincoln better make sure he's got a good hold on her," he laughed and slung his arm over my shoulder and brought my head over so he could kiss my forehead. The little boat was getting closer now.

"I've had fun today-"

"Oh, we thought that was you two!" Lincoln yelled as the little boat pushed its way through the water towards us. "Whatcha doing?" he brought the boat to as much a halt as he could, Amber was sitting towards the end of the boat in her bikini and a big sun hat with her head in a book and her foot trailing in the water.

"Lincoln, they're having a romantic day, keep moving," she looked up from her book for a fraction of a second to wink at me before her eyes were dating back and forth on the pages again.

"My sentiments exactly," I said with a laugh.

"Fine I'll go. Ooh give me a sip!" He reached his hand up for Jesse's cup who handed it down to him. After he was satisfied with the amount he'd consumed he made a grand exit with a whoosh of a paddle. When they were a little farther out I hear Lincoln say "Amber, look," he was balancing the paddle on his hand, she rocked back and forth and it fell over. "Hey, that was awesome and you messed it up," she leaned over and quickly fished the paddle out of the blue water with a laugh.

"I'm sorry," she shakily got up and kissed him. Then he dragged them both overboard, I burst out laughing as I watched them. Amber came up first laughing just as hard as I was. It took them forever to get back in the boat, they obviously didn't do that a lot. Before Lincoln started rowing again Amber curled up and relaxed against his legs with her book. Pretty soon they were a speck out in the distance.

I had been laying on my side watching Jesse again as he laid on his back soaking up the sun. I crept over to him and kissed him, his eyes sprang open and he grabbed me then rolled us over. He smiled down at me as he pushed my hair behind my ears and kissed me lightly. "You're beautiful," he kissed me again but this time I held him longer.

"How many kids do you want?" I asked out of the blue. He looked down at me in shock then rolled off so he was at my side with his arm still around me.

"Um...four, just like my family-"

"I like four," I agreed with him.

"Why? Aw, fuck. Beca, you're not pregnant are you? Shit my mom's gonna kill me-"

"What? No!I was just wondering!" I replied hastily while it looked like he was searching frantically for the nearest cliff to jump off.

"Oh," he relaxed some, "Okay. Then four definitely four." he kissed me one more time before he got up and jumped in the water.

* * *

The rest of our days passed the same way while we were in Greece. We got up early but I started to like it because it meant I could spend more time with Jesse. By the time we were set to leave we had explored the whole island, swam at our favorite spots, and we carved our names in the little cove Perceus and his brother made.

We'd rarely seen Amber and Lincoln, they were always just as busy as we were, much to Trip's annoyance. He was still trying to make a move on Amber whenever Lincoln left her side, which was very rarely. Every night the whole family gathered at Jesse's thea's house for dinner so that's when we caught up with the other two.

On our last night Jesse's family threw us a big goodbye party, most of the island showed up and there was a ton of dancing and drinking. Trip had finally gotten the courage to kiss Amber and she'd run away real fast after that with Lincoln, I'm still not sure if he saw it or not. Most of the islanders had hobbled off to their houses and now there was a huge mess to clean up. Aubrey would have had more fun cleaning than at the party I thought and laughed to myself.

"Hey, Sophie," I walked up to Jesse's thea. She was his father's sister but she had decided to go back to the place her parents had grown up when she started her own family. She still had her American accent so very much unlike her son and husband who both had thick Greek accents. "Do you need any help?" I motioned to the aftermath of the party.

"Oh no, Beca, sweetie. You and Jesse can just go off to bed, you have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow. Tell Amber and Lincoln I said goodnight...I didn't see them leave, I must have been busy." I guess she didn't know what her son had done.

"Thank you for everything, Sophie, it's been so great!" she leaned forward to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's been a pleasure to have you four here! You're welcome to come back whenever you want! Just, Beca," she leaned in a little more, "take care of Jesse. He really loves you." I nodded my head and walked across the moonlit patio to our little vacation home.

I walked through the kitchen past Amber and Lincoln's room to Jesse's and mine. The rooms were on opposite sides of the house, I was thankful for this tonight because Lincoln and Amber didn't seem to be having a problem with Trip kissing her. "Jess?" He lifted his head up from where it was on the pillow, the room was filled with moonlight when I walked in.

"I'll be right there," I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, I came out in a tank top and a pair of his old boxers. "I don't want to go," I mumbled as I slid under the sheets to cuddle with him.

"Me neither, I love this. It just being me and you," he kissed me and I saw his eyes start to close slowly and open even slower.

"I love it too, we need to go away just you and me sometimes during the school year okay?"

"Yeah," he whispered as he failed to open his eyes that time. I smiled up at my sleepy boyfriend and kissed his jaw.


	11. Chapter 11- Aubrey

**This is the last chapter, I really want to do another story though for when they're older. I'm moving though so if I do do another story it might not be updated as quickly as possible, so I'll apologize in advance for that. I really enjoyed writing this 2nd story and i hope you all enjoyed reading it! I'll let you know what the new story is called if I decide to do it.**

**Anika Swan:** Awesome that that was your favorite chapter! (: If you insist on embarrassing me then I don't know how to say no to that hahaha. If I had known I would have found a way to get to LA and been in that video haha. A little creepy goes a long way with anna haha. And yes I saw it! It was hilarious! Did you see her Catfish episode? She didn't say that much but it was still funny.

**ps if you haven't heard about or seen it already you should watch Call Me Crazy: a five film. It's a really amazing movie about different mental health issues and how people can get better and cope with them. Brittany Snow stars in 3 of the 5 shorts in the whole movie and they're partnered with her foundation Love is Louder. She does an amazing job in it and the message in the film is really good too.**

* * *

Monroe was running around the apartment and Luke and I were chasing her so we could put her in her crate so we could go to the airport to pick up Beca, Jesse, Amber, and Lincoln. "Oh, come on, just stop running," I stomped my foot impatiently as she squeezed between the wall and the couch for the fourth time that morning.

She scampered out of the other side and Luke jumped to catch her, he missed. She barked happily at the game she thought we were playing and proceeded to run under the love seat. I got on my hands and knees and tried to grab her, she came to lick my fingers and when I tried to pick her up she ran away again. "We're gonna be late!"

"Bree, it's okay, planes are never on time," he walked off to the kitchen and came back with a dog treat. "Here, Monroe, come here," he put the treat just outside the couch and she slowly skulked out to pick it up, he grabbed her in his arms. "Ha, got you little bugger!" she didn't seem to mind though she just continued to chew on the treat that was roughly the size of her head.

He placed her in her big crate that she was very rarely in and secured the door. He pretended to dust off his hands and smiled at me, "See, easy," he came over and kissed me after wrapping me up in his arms.

As much as I would have rather just gone back to my room with Luke and let the four of them find their own way home, my need to be on time took over. I pulled back from his kiss, "We've got to go, Luke," I took his hand in mine and smiled at the feeling and then led him out the apartment and out of the building to his SUV.

It was just Luke and me picking them up because Chloe had to go to a before school meeting at her new school she was working at. The new school year started in a little under a week and she was really excited about who all her new kids were going to be. I climbed into the passenger seat after Luke opened the door for me. He was such a gentleman, my dad had met him last week and he'd approved of him too.

We'd been dating for about three weeks and things were going really well. We didn't spend every waking moment together but we didn't spend a lot of time apart, I felt like I was in a real mature relationship.

We waited at the gate holding hands when their flight arrived. I saw my sister before she saw me and much to my surprise she actually had managed to reach a skin tone where she didn't like like death. Lincoln was right behind her laughing at something she had just said and Beca and Jesse were a few feet behind them. I'd never seen Beca look so happy before until I watched her talk to Jesse while they walked towards us. She had a huge smile plastered on her face and she looked like she did when she talked about her music except even more happy.

Amber finally spotted me and squealed excitedly and sprinted the rest of the way over to me. I felt like I got hit by a ton of bricks when her body collided with mine, my hand was ripped out of Luke's and I stumbled back a few feet while I tried to remain upright. "Aubrey, I missed you so much," she yelled into my ear. I wrapped her in my arms and squeezed her tightly. "Seriously though, but I had so much fun! Hayley Williams- oh my God, Aubrey, she's great! It was so amazing-"

I cut her off before she could go on any further because once she started there was no stopping her. "Amber, that's great! There's someone I want you to meet!" I disentangled myself from her and walked back to Luke who was watching us and smiling. "This is my boyfriend, Luke Morgan," I pushed her forward a little towards him.

"Hey, Amber, it's nice to finally meet you!" he stuck his hand out but Amber avoided it and hugged him too.

"Ah, Aubrey has a boyfriend this is so exciting!" my face grew red as she kept talking. "I was worried there for awhile, you know, it's like every one but Aubr-"

"LUKE!" thankfully Beca heard what was happening and loudly interrupted her best friend before she could say much more. She dragged Jesse over by the hand and pushed Amber away, "It's great to see you."

"Becky, glad to see you and Jesse are still together" he cracked a smile when he saw them holding hands.

Beca's face turned red at the sound of 'Becky', "It's-"

"Beca, I know," he joked and grabbed them both in a hug. "So, Jesse, I heard you took over the station?"

"Yeah, it's been great. Plus I get to play this one's music whenever I want now," he snaked his arm around Beca's waist and pulled her closer as they made their way to baggage claim. Beca beamed up at him and whispered something to him that they both laughed at.

Lincoln and Amber were walking ahead of all of us, Lincoln had his arm around her shoulder. Luke grabbed my hand and we trailed after them.

* * *

"MONROE, YOU'RE SO BIG!" Amber yelled as she pulled her puppy out of the crate, "Oh, I missed you so much, more than Aubrey and Chloe but don't tell them that." She cuddled the dog in her arms while she licked her face and neck.

"I can hear you, you know that?" I said laughing while we all settled down in the living room. She laid down on the floor with Monroe on her stomach and scratched her behind the ears. Luke pulled me up onto his lap as the other three spread out around the living room, I smiled and kissed him. "oh, you and Beca have to go back to your apartment today, Barden wants everyone in the weekend before school starts."

Beca groaned from where she was laying on the couch with Jesse, "Why? I'm tired I don't want to do anything today," she rolled over and pushed her face into the cushions. Amber had done the same thing on the floor, Monroe was now standing on her back. "Aubrey, can't we just stay here forever?" Beca's muffled request made me laugh.

"Hell no. I mean I love you two but no way in hell. You've got to go."

"Bree, we only stayed here for like three weeks in total-"

"But your shits been in Chloe's room all summer! So everyone's gonna help and you're staying at your apartment tonight!" I nodded my head to finalize my statement.

"Can't we spend the night, pweeease, Bree?" Amber crawled over to where Luke and I were and stuck her bottom lip out. She was the only one fighting the battle at that point, Beca was busy with Jesse and Lincoln was playing with Monroe on the floor. "Bree, we won't bother you at all for the rest of the year!"

I rolled my eyes at her while Luke laughed. Chloe burst through the door, "YOU GUYS ARE HOME!" She ran over to where Beca and Jesse were on the couch and pulled them apart successfully pushing Jesse on the floor and grabbed Beca in a bone crushing hug. Beca was hanging half on the couch half in Chloe's arms, she was laughing at Chloe who was still going on about how they were home.

"Aw, Jesse I missed you too!" she dropped Beca roughly on the couch and turned to her disgruntled boyfriend on the floor, she tackled him in a hug too. "You guys can't go away for that long again! Ooh why is Amber on her knees begging?" She moved on to tackling Amber next which got me out of telling her no for the fifth time.

"My sister is kicking us out, that's what!"

"Awwww, Aubreeeey, let them stay for their last night! And then we can kick them out!" I glared at her, I missed my perfectly organized apartment, and not having to sleep with Chloe every night because her room was occupied.

"God, fine!" I finally gave in. "But we should get started now, so we don't have to work that late tonight."

* * *

Beca and Jesse were in her room folding her clothes and putting things in drawers, Chloe had taken Monroe on a walk, Lincoln and Luke had gone to work, and Amber and I were organizing her bedroom. "HEY, NEIGHBORS, WE GOT SOME ACA-BITCHES IN THE HOUSE!" I looked up quickly and locked eyes with Amber who was smiling broadly, she ran out of the room.

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS!" I heard Amber yell excitedly and a whole bunch of girls cheer, I walked out and saw all the Bellas crowded into the living room. "Beca, look who's here!" she stuck her head in Beca's door and dragged her out.

There were hugs everywhere and everyone was dishing out details about their summers. "Wait, wait, wait. So you and Stacie got the apartment next door?"

"You better aca-believe it, shorty!" Fat Amy picked Beca up and slung her around a little bit.

"I can't believe you guys actually met Paramore! And you've talked to Hayley Williams!" Sam was rocking back and forth in excitement.

"Yeah and they listened to our album and they loved it! Hayley told us to give them a call when we go out to California after graduation-"

"Does that mean you have their numbers? Holy shit," I watched as Stacie lunged for Beca's phone but Beca snatched it out of the way.

"Maybe...but she only gave it to me and Amber, we can't just hand it out to people!" Chloe joined us in the living room as Monroe dragged her through all the people. Jesse leaned down and kissed Beca and told her he was leaving so we could all start catching up. She stuck out her bottom lip in disappointment but finally gave in.

We spent the rest of the night laughing, talking, gossiping, watching movies, and planning the Bellas' next year. We finally figured out where Lilly had disappeared to at the end of last year when she told us she had been dating Donald since she ran into him after their end of the year party right before summer. Stacie told us about three new guys she had been with this summer but that none of them were any good so she dumped them. Jessica was dating her lab partner from her Chemistry class, a boy named Benjamin. Fat Amy explained to us all in full detail all the sexcapades she had endeavoured on during her tour of down under. By down under she meant her down under in the Australian down under.

Denise and Cynthia Rose were still going strong and they had formally introduced each other to their parents. Cynthia Rose also stated proudly that she had kicked her gambling problem right out the window, we all clapped for her. Sam told us she had started seeing Aaron, one of the new Trebles from last year. I probably looked really upset at the idea of three Bellas getting Treble-boned now, but I managed to hide my displeasure when everyone cheered for her.

All the girls were impressed that Chloe and I had gotten boyfriends over the summer, and even more impressed when they found out Chloe had been dating Noah for almost 2 months compared to her usual 2 weeks. Luke came by to see me before he went to his own apartment and he received a round of applause from all the Bellas for dating me, much to my embarrassment. He enjoyed it though and laughed when Fat Amy requested to see his abs.

* * *

At two in the morning Beca and Amber joined Chloe and me in our apartment for our last official summer night together. We talked a little while we were getting ready for bed then went on our separate ways to the two bedrooms. I settled down in bed next to Chloe and she dragged me over to her side before she remembered she left her phone in my car and ran out of the bedroom to go get it.

I laid in silence for a few seconds and stared at the ceiling in the semi-darkness.

* * *

**Beca**

Amber and I laid in bed for a few minutes in silence, I was thinking about how Jesse and I decided we would go on mini vacations during the school year. I was already looking forward to the alone time with him. Amber must have thought I was asleep because she got up and crept out of Chloe's room, we had heard the front door open and close a few seconds earlier. I knew where she was going though and smiled as for the third time that summer I got up and followed her as quietly as possible.

She disappeared behind Aubrey's door, I walked over and stuck my face in the crack watching the two sisters together. "Aubrey, are you scared of this?" I heard Amber's hushed voice cut through the silence.

"Of what?"

"You and Luke. And me and Lincoln and Beca and Jesse and Chloe and Noah...it's sort of scary falling in love right?"

"Yeah, it is. But we're happy," I heard one of them kiss the other one and the sheets rustle around as Amber did her nightly routine of turning about three times before she got settled in the sheets.

I stuck my head through the crack and said for the third time, "Can I come sleep with you guys?" I didn't wait for an answer though and just made my way towards the sound of Amber giggling.

"Looks like you already are, Beca," Aubrey's flat voice floated through the air while I snuggled in close next to my best friend. "Chloe's gonna be here in a minute-"

"Are we having a party in bed again?" she'd arrived right on queue and started her journey over the three of us to Aubrey's other side.

"CHLOE, you seriously don't have to knee me in the boob," I gasped for breath as the wind was knocked out of me. Amber grumbled when Chloe's foot collided with the side of her head.

"Tradition! Got to keep it going!" she said happily as she plopped down next to Aubrey. "Aubrey, this is when you say, 'thi-"

"This is not a four person bed!" she laughed as she finished her best friend's sentence. "Whatever, it can be for tonight." I closed my eyes on my perfect summer with all of my best friends.


	12. New Story

**The new story might be out later today, it's gonna be called Part II. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
